A New Era
by easytoimagine
Summary: AU Takes place from prank night, Caroline is a badass who reveals the key ingredient that Klaus needs to create hybrids but she has her own tricks up her sleeve, a girl who shows no fear and has the ability to deduce and shoot down anyone with her words captures the original hybrid's attention but will they learn to trust each other and let the sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place during prank night when Tyler is turned into a hybrid. Tyler and Caroline do not like each other, they just go to the same school nothing more. Caroline is a badass in this and a bit like Sherlock, she can deduce things very quickly but her character isn't built around that aspect, she only does that to hit back at insults or demands as you'll notice especially at the end with Damon. Klaus is already a hybrid, he used Katherine, he only wants Elena to make hybrids. Klaus and Caroline's characters will become deeper as the story progresses but I want a harsh outer exterior to the person. The speech that Klaus made to Caroline when he was going to save her from the wolf bite has been given to Caroline's character instead and her father was the one to say it to her.**

**Hope you enjoy this, and please review, the more reviews there are, the quicker I update :D**

Caroline knelt against the pool of blood on the floor of corridor in the school and listened out to hear the sharp voice of a female, presumably Rebekah Mikaelson as she dragged Tyler Lockwood along. Damon, Stefan and Elena had already been taken to the school gym. Elena had already tried to escape, _stupid move but commendable on Stefan's effort to refuse to bite her._ Unfortunately for Elena, Klaus had caught her and dragged her back to the crowd. _Stupid plan Damon, if you'd only just listened to me first._

_Flashback:_

"_Damon, you can't go up against an Original hybrid, the man who's been hunting the Petrova doppleganger for the last 500 years." Damon scowled at her._

"_Since when did you become so anti-optimistic Blondie!"_

"_I didn't, I'm just being realistic so that we can make a real plan. Get into his mind Damon, he won't back off until he's got Elena, so we need to make a deal."_

"_Look Blondie either join the plan or get out, you're not useful here and your plan is rubbish." Caroline looked over to Stefan and Bonnie._

"_Stef, Bon, you can't seriously believe this plan which is full of holes."_

"_Care, Damon's plan is good, just get close to Klaus and stake him." Caroline rolls her eyes as she receives a smug smile from the jackass (Damon)_

"_Did you not just hear the part where I mentioned that Klaus is a 1'000 year old vampire with 3 other siblings who can easily kill us!" They all turn their heads away from Caroline._

"_Like I said Blondie, get in or get out and stay out. Bye" Caroline turns and walks out of the door as she creates her own plan seeing as her friends are going on a suicide mission._

…And that's how she ended up here, sneaking around the school on prank day trying to save her friends.

"Now witch, I suggest you figure out a way to save your dear friend Tyler, otherwise he's how do you say it, oh yes, screwed." Klaus' voice echoed through the corridors making Caroline move towards the school gym.

"I've already checked all my grimoires, there isn't any solution, I don't know." Bonnie screamed at him.

"Well then check again or you'll be responsible for little Tyler's death." Caroline took a deep breath in and swung open the gym doors as she entered resembling a woman as smooth as a feline.

"Don't bother Bonnie, the answer isn't in any of your grimoires." Everyone turned to look at the gorgeous blonde who had silenced everyone including the Originals.

"Caroline?"

"Blondie?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" A man with chestnut brown hair carrying a baseball bat shouted.

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes and seeing as your brunette and carrying a baseball bat, you're Kol Mikaelson. It's a pleasure to meet you." Caroline says as she approaches the centre of the room and smirks at him. The man narrows her eyes in return.

"Lovely to meet you sweetheart, mind telling me why the hell you're here?" Klaus says as he smirks at me and his sapphire blue eyes darken by a shade.

"I'm here to make a deal." She says resolutely

"A deal? Either you're incredibly stupid or incredibly brave."

"Neither." Klaus raises his eyebrow and steps toward Caroline. "I'm just well prepared."

"Well prepared for what exactly? Your merely a baby vampire compared to us." I smirk at Klaus knowingly.

"Well, let's just say that if I was the one who wanted to produce an army of hybrids then I'd already be half way across the country producing them since I'd have all the necessary ingredients. Imagine it, hundreds of hybrids ready to serve me, one produced every second with no sweat." I smile slyly as Klaus' face hardens but quickly returns to a fake smile.

"Hmm. Care to let the class know of these oh so important items?" She tilts her head and lets her eyes blaze with an all-consuming fire which causes Klaus to clench his jaw.

"Now why would I do that?"

"So I don't kill your sweet, innocent friends!" He snaps at her. She slowly nods her head and steps a few paces forward to Klaus.

"Oh come on Klaus, you're a 1000 year old hybrid, you should be able to use that brain of yours to figure it out. It's unbelievably obvious." She keeps walking closer to Klaus as Rebekah and Kol stand to attention and the other man, dressed in a suit, probably Elijah, tilts his face to listen and analyse the brave blonde who is taking on his temperamental brother.

"Tell me." He says threateningly.

"Use your brain, the answer is in this damn room. If that isn't a big enough clue then you must be completely brainless!" Caroline shouts at him.

"TELL ME!" He shouts.

"Dear god, if you can't work this little teeny winy problem out then what can you do? It must be so relaxing in your head, not being me." She giggles and spins to face her friends and away from Klaus.

"Caroline, just tell him what you know." Another man pleads, a human man with chocolate skin and deep hazel eyes.

"Human? Interesting"

"The name is Marcel… you said something about a deal?"

"I did didn't I."

"Problem is though, we don't know a thing about each other do we so making a deal is a no go." He smirks and takes a couple of steps towards her but remains behind Klaus.

"I know you're an Army doctor, and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan." Caroline starts walking past Klaus and towards Marcel as he eyes her curiously, "you've got a brother worried about you, but you won't go to him for help, because you don't approve of him, possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife, and I know your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic, quite correctly, I'm afraid. But word of advice fire her…she's got it the wrong way round."

"What?"

"You're under stress right now and your hand is perfectly steady." Marcel looks deep into her eyes and frown lines appear on his forehead as his eyebrows rise. "You're not haunted by the war, Marcellus, you miss it." She whispers as she returns his stare. Caroline quickly spins back and returns to the center of the room. " That's enough to be going on, don't you think?"

"Caroline, sweetheart, get to the damn point." Klaus says lowly.

"My point is the deal. You give me your word that you ,or any of your associates, won't hurt anyone we care about and I'll tell you the very special, extremely important ingredient you're missing." Rebekah scoffs.

"You're not going to believe this blonde bimbo are you."

"I'm not a bimbo"

"Totally are."

"Am not"

"Didn't anyone tell you not to argue with your capturer?" Rebekah asks rhetorically.

"Didn't anyone tell you that those jeans are last season?" Caroline snaps back. Kol lets out a whistle.

"Wow, I like her Nik, very feisty." He says as he runs his eyes over Caroline's body whilst she rolls her eyes and Rebekah scowled.

"So your word?" Caroline says expectantly. Her bravery made Klaus' fury rise as he pinned her against the nearest wall. His body pressed against hers and she looked into his eyes in mild surprise.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you? How extremely tempting it is to snap your pretty little neck and kill you?" Klaus drawled as he ran his fingertips down her neck, slowly over her pulse and finally across her chest.

Caroline swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and tried to ignore the pleasant burn of his touch. _The jackass was threatening you! Why the hell are you thinking about him in that way?_ She thought as she threw her feelings to the back of her mind and channeled all of her courage.

"For starters, stop groping me." Caroline fiercely said as she pushed his body off hers. "Secondly, snapping my 'pretty little neck' won't kill me, neither will it answer your questions. And thirdly, I'd appreciate it if you didn't continue to talk to me like one of your little minions Klaus." Caroline hissed. Sure he could kill her but she'd take her chances since she had the upper hand.

Rebekah wolf whistled and looked impressed towards Caroline. "Actually, I like her" she declared. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler all looked at each other in awe and worry.

Ignoring his sister's comment, Klaus fully focused his attention on the woman before him. "What makes you so sure that I won't rip out your heart right now love?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulder amusedly, "you would have done it already." Klaus glared at her, growing tired at the lack of response to his threats and her games.

"Are you suicidal sweetheart? What makes you think that you can get away with talking to me like this and not suffer any consequences?" Caroline grinned, she was enjoying this little game of cat and mouse.

"Someone once told me that there's a whole world waiting for me," she said softly, remembering the words that her father had uttered to her on the night he gave her away for her own protection, "Great cities and art and music…_genuine _beauty," she whispered the last words softly whilst her eyes glittered with tears, she felt warm with the memory…those words had been her safe haven and made her strong when nothing else did. "I have yet to experience these things and I believe that I'm not leaving this world until I do. So no, I'm not dying tonight." She said as pure emotion laced her voice. "Your word?" she whispered as they stared at each other. Klaus looked mesmerized, the perplexed expression remained on his face as his hand rested her on her shoulder.

"Fine…I give you my word…my word that neither I nor any of my acquaintances hurt anyone you care about and in return you tell me what I need to create a hybrid." Caroline slowly nodded and her face remained pure, afar from any mask or character.

"Tell me, what was needed to turn you."

"Enough games, I gave you my word." He murmured.

"No games, just answer. Tell me."

"Magic"

"And…" his face expressed confusion until his eyes widened and whispered,

"And…blood."

"Whose blood…"

"Tatia"

"Otherwise known as the original Petrova doppleganger. The missing ingredient is blood, the doppleganger's blood." Elena inhaled sharply as Klaus searched Caroline's eyes for a lie but her gaze was pure.

"Prove it." He said resolutely as he removed his hand from her shoulder. Caroline moved towards Elena as she got out her Swiss army knife and flicked it open whilst Klaus' eyebrows raised at the knife.

"Trust me." She whispered as she knelt beside Elena and slit her wrist letting the blood pour out into a plastic cup. When it was nearly half filled, Caroline grabbed a towel and placed it onto Elena's wrist and moved towards Tyler and gave him the cup.

"Drink it" Klaus said as he watched in awe when Tyler let the blood run down his throat and his eyes burned yellow and sharp fangs appeared. "Well done love, I'm impressed." Caroline raised her eyebrow as if to challenge him. "However…seeing as you know so much about me, you should also know that in this family, Elijah is the honorable one." He smirked, "Not me" Klaus instantly flashed towards Elena to grab her when she screamed at his approach, but before he could even touch her, he was thrown back slamming into the gym wall making the plasterboard crumble.

"You're right, I should know and I do." Caroline smirked at Klaus who felt his eyes go yellow and tried to flash at Caroline but was again thrown back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" he screamed as he flashed up to stand tall.

"While I know so much about you, you should know a little about me. The moment you gave me your word, you became bound to a blood oath, meaning that if the terms of our contract wasn't met then you would be hurt. Simple magic really." She said cockily.

"But…how…you're a vampire, not a witch, you can't be both." He mumbled trying to figure it out.

"Think again Klaus."

"Impossible" everyone murmured and he originals stood to attention

"A vampire-werewolf hybrid is impossible and yet here you stand before me. A vampire-witch hybrid is impossible and yet again I stand here before you."

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Caroline shook her head.

"Let's just call it an added insurance, like you said before, I know you, but don't worry, I'll help you if you want, I can still get you the blood." He was perplexed.

"How?"

"Artificial blood, I get a sample of Elena's blood and recreate it, simple really." She smirked and began to approach Klaus again.

"You can do that?"

"Yep, that's what happens when you take AP Chemistry at degree level, your brain gets filled with all this knowledge that is perfect for situations like these."

"And give me one good reason to go along with this." He asks as he moves closer to Caroline and their noses are only a few centimeters apart.

Caroline inches forward and whispers "curiosity"

"don't you know sweetheart, curiosity killed the cat…" he smirks as he glances down at her lips.

"well don't you know, _sweetheart_, satisfaction brought it back." Caroline smirks. "Go on, Klaus, I dare you.." she murmurs as her peppermint breath hits his lips. They enter a heated staring contest when Caroline's phone suddenly rings and plays _Staying Alive _by _Bee Gees._ Klaus' eyebrow rises and he glances down at her pocket. "Mind if I get that?" she asks pursing her lips.

"Oh no, please. We're in no rush." He smiles as she smiles back. Caroline reaches for her phone as everyone looks on. "Hello? Yes of course it is, what do you want?" She mouths at Klaus '_sorry_' when he mouths back sarcastically '_oh, it's fine_'. Caroline's jaw suddenly clenches, "SAY THAT AGAIN!" she shouts in the phone drawing back everyone's attention and making them become puzzled. "Say that again and know that if you are lying to me, I will find you and I will _skin _you!" she says as she draws out the 's' like a viper. She closes her phone and turns back to Klaus. "Cheerleading squad thought they could pull of a pyramid without me and proved themselves wrong by breaking various limbs. Cheerleaders, what can you do." She smirks and takes in a deep breath. "But let's wrap this up quick, I've got some girls to give a good talking to. Now where were we, oh yes, would you like me to produce the blood then or would you prefer to find a witch who doesn't exist to break the blood oath which can't be broken?" Klaus shakes his head slightly and returns his gaze at Caroline.

"Fine, you produce the blood and I get my hybrids."

"Glad we got that sorted." Caroline turns and starts to walk out of the gym when Damon calls her back.

"Is the psychopath leaving already?" He says sarcastically. Caroline spins round to face him and gives him a condescending smirk.

"I'm not a psychopath, I'm a highly-functioning sociopath. Do your research. Oh and how long did Bonnie leave for last night?"

"Oh don't pretend you worked that out, somebody told you that!"

"Your deodorant told me that." Everyone gives Caroline curious glances.

"My deodorant?" Damon asks confused

"It's for men" she drawls out.

"Of course it's for men, I'm wearing it!" Damon shouts as if he's stating the obvious.

"So is Elena" she sniffs at the air "ooh…I think it just vaporized, may I go now?" she says while rolling her eyes in boredom.

"Now, look Blondie, whatever you're implying-" Damon gets cut off as Caroline's melodic voice fills the silence.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm sure Elena came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over. And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees." Caroline smirks at Damon as he glares at her and Stefan stares at Elena in shock as she turns away as her eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry Stefan, Bonne." Caroline sincerely says to Stefan as he glances at her and gives her a small smile and nods returning his gaze to Elena while Bonnie continues to look between Damon and Elena in shock. "Now I must get going ladies and gentlemen, cheerleaders to scold…Ciao!" She turns on her heel and walks out of the school.

"Miss Forbes is…" Elijah begins,

"very…um.." Kol follows,

"definatly…" Rebekah says,

"Yeah…definatly…something…" Klaus whispers in awe as his eyes gaze at the exit she took, "definatly something" he murmurs breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Now, look Blondie, whatever you're implying-" Damon gets cut off as Caroline's melodic voice fills the silence.**

"**I'm not implying anything. I'm sure Elena came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over. And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees." Caroline smirks at Damon as he glares at her and Stefan stares at Elena in shock as she turns away as her eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry Stefan, Bonne." Caroline sincerely says to Stefan as he glances at her and gives her a small smile and nods returning his gaze to Elena while Bonnie continues to look between Damon and Elena in shock. "Now I must get going ladies and gentlemen, cheerleaders to scold…Ciao!" She turns on her heel and walks out of the school.**

"**Miss Forbes is…" Elijah begins,**

"**very…um.." Kol follows,**

"**definatly…" Rebekah says,**

"**Yeah…definatly…something…" Klaus whispers in awe as his eyes gaze at the exit she took, "definatly something" he murmurs breathlessly.**

Caroline entered her house after visiting 4 of her cheerleading squad girls who had ended up in hospital after fracturing or breaking their limbs.

"Caroline, is that you?" Liz shouted as she fixed her gun to her waist and strode out of the living room.

"Yeah mom, work?" Liz nodded and grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and walked towards the door

"Sweetie, we've had more animal attacks, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Caroline rolled her eyes and gave her mother a condescending look as she climbed up the stairs.

"Nope, I can control myself."

"Well I'll be talking to Damon about that so just keep yourself safe, I won't make it back until tonight so you can just order a pizza if you get hungry."

"Course mom, bye" she shouted as her mother slammed the door closed and she made her way up to her bedroom, the door opened to reveal her childhood room, pale yellow walls with city skyline canvases hanging on each wall and a dresser filled with makeup, hair accessories and papers about blood recreation. _Remember Care, you just signed up to serving the devil, no pressure! _Caroline giggled to herself as she thought about the situation which she now had to face and then let out a sign as she traced the picture of herself as a baby being held by a man in his mid-20s with blondish brown hair and clear blue eyes. _You'll find him one day Care, you'll find your father soon and then he'll explain everything…_

Meanwhile at the Mikaelson Mansion:

"Whoever this _Caroline Forbes _is, I must say that she is quite the impressive character. I couldn't get a good read on her, she was fearless and stood up to you Niklaus. People that have chosen to do that before would have ended up dead, however she had all her bases covered, like she said, she was well-prepare, _extremely _prepared." Elijah said as he faced the rest of his siblings and conveyed his ideas.

"That's not the point Elijah, she's a vampire and a witch, _vampire and witch, a hybrid,_ how the hell is that even possible!" Klaus clenched out the words. Tyler walked in through the doors and looked towards Klaus. "Ah, yes, Lockwood, now that you're a fully-fledged hybrid, how do you feel?" Klaus asked while he smirked.

"Great, it's fucking awesome, I'm stronger and faster, it's unbelievable!"

"Good…good" Klaus sipped at his bourbon as he stood next to the fireplace. "What do you know about Caroline Forbes?" Tyler started to shake his head.

"Not much, we go to school together, she's a preppy cheerleader, a neurotic control freak, she moved to town when she was 7 and her, Elena and Bonnie were the best of friends but she mainly hangs round with Stefan since he helped her control her vampire side, they're like brother and sister." Rebekah raised her eyebrow, stood and walked towards Tyler.

"Well, if Forbes and the doppleganger are so close then why the hell did she reveal that saucy little piece of gossip, Damon sleeping with his brother's girlfriend?"

"Her and Damon never got on, something happened and once she turned se kicked his ass and from then on she hated him, but I don't really know the reason."

"Well done Tyler, you may go now, I'll call you when you need to come back." Klaus gulped down his drink and grabbed his jacket and started to head out when Kol called after him

"Nik, where you going?"

"Mystic Grill, the Scooby doo gang will be there and I want to know every detail about them." He smirked and flashed out as Kol flashed after him leaving Rebekah and Elijah to stay where they were.

"Is she dangerous?" Rebekah said lowly. Elijah's eyes flashed to his sister's.

"…I don't know…" he said holding his sister's gaze for the moment and they lowering his eyes back down to his book.

Caroline's House

"Care, you here?" Stefan's voice echoed around the house.

"Yeah, up here!"

"What the hell where you doing in the attic?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Research."

"The blood?" Caroline nodded as she dragged down a box filled with books and various papers

"You want to talk?" Stefan looked at her as tears filled his eyes and shrank into himself. Caroline placed the box on the floor and reached out to pull Stefan in to a firm hug.

"How long did you know?" Caroline breathed in deeply as she revealed her answer.

"I figured it out when I took some of Elena's blood, I'm sorry Stefan, I-" he pulled back and grasped her shoulders.

"Don't be, Caroline you didn't do any of this, this was all down to Damon and Elena."

"What happens now, have you talked to them?" Stefan nodded and sat down on Caroline's bed and put his head in his hands, rubbing his face and lifted it up again to face Caroline.

"Yeah… both of them told me that they were sorry for it happening, Elena told me it was a big mistake, but that just makes it hurt even more, she threw us away for a _mistake!" _Caroline held Stefan tightly as he cried and let out all of the pain.

Minutes had passed until Stefan's cries died down, Caroline stood up and took his hand leading him out of the front door and towards the Mystic Grill.

"Mystic Grill?"

"Yep, only bar in town, you're going to get totally hammered and get rid of the baggage. Catch me if you can!" Caroline shouted as she flashed away. Stefan let out a goofy grin and followed, reaching the doors and returning to human speed.

"Bottle of scotch Matty." Caroline said as she leaned over the counter and took the bottle sitting back down on the stool while Stefan joined her.

"l heard what happened, man, I'm sorry." Matt offered a small smile and walked away to serve the customers waiting.

"Mind if we join you love?" A British accent floated into her ear as she craned her neck round to see Klaus and Kol standing behind her. She shrugged her shoulder and pushed out a stool for him.

"It's a free country." She said as she poured Stefan and herself a glass of scotch while Klaus ordered some bourbon.

"Scotch?" Kol questioned.

"Yep, need the tough stuff." Caroline signed when she sensed Bonnie walk through the doors.

"Bon?" she could see the tear stains on the girl's cheeks and the way Bonnie hugged herself as she made her way towards Caroline and was met halfway by the blonde. The men watched on and pitied Bonnie as they could clearly see how hurt she was. "Come on Bon Bon, time to get some scotch down your throat!" Caroline said as she dragged Bonnie to her seat and added a chair between herself and Stefan for her.

"Scotch, seriously Care, what are you trying to do, kill me?" Bonnie laughed as the brothers looked at the scene in confusion as to how a simple drink could cause so much happiness. Seeing their puzzled expressions, Stefan offered the explanation.

"Bonnie once drunk a whole bottle of scotch in under a minute and had passed out for the whole night whilst me and Care drew facial _features _on her." He laughed as the brothers chuckled.

"It's not funny! It was permanent market, I had to use magic to remove it" She sulked.

"Don't pout darling, I imagine you looked gorgeous." Bonnie glared at him and then rolled her eyes as Kol let out a chuckle at her childish behaviour.

The doors swung open to reveal Damon and Elena who had just entered the bar.

"Great!" Bonnie and Stefan muttered as they reclined in their seats and looked down as pain filled their eyes. Caroline looked towards them and silently pleaded with them to carry on the conversation but they weren't in the mood. She got up and strode to the jukebox and put on the groups favourite song as Rebekah entered the bar and made her way over to her brothers.

'_Shot through the heart _

_And you're to blame_

_Darling, you give love a bad name!'_

Bon Jovi's _You give love a bad name_ started to blast out of the jukebox and Caroline let out a sly smile to Bonnie and Stefan who giggled at her as she came back to her seat, took off her jacket and grabbed the bottle of scotch. Making her way to the centre of the bar, she rolled her hips and twisted and turned to dance to the beat of the song as everyone just looked at the blonde. Dancing, she made her way back and grabbed both of her friends and pulled them up to dance with each other. Stefan and Bonnie started to sway slowly and then Stefan let out a smirk and flipped Bonnie over his arm and put her back to the ground. They laughed and continued dancing when Kol gulped down his shot and approached Bonnie. He held out his hand and she rolled her eyes before taking it. Stefan drank his scotch and just as Elena was about to walk up to him, he slid to the side and asked Rebekah for a dance. Caroline slowly moved back to her seat next to Klaus as she continued to drink.

"I'd like to talk to you sweetheart. Somewhere quiet." He breathed into her ear. She narrowed her eyes when Klaus smirked at her. She sighed and picked up her jacket, striding out of the door. She continued walking until she reached the woods and Klaus joined her.

"So?"

"So…" she scoffed causing Klaus' smile to widen.

"So…you said you wanted to talk, so talk"

"The blood, you have a week to create the blood." Caroline stopped dead in her tracks and spun to face him as she raised her hand to his chest, stopping him in mid-step.

"A week?! I need more time than that!"

"You have a week or I start ripping people apart."

"No."

"No?" Caroline smiled innocently and turned back to keep walking when he pinned her to a tree, his mouth inches away from her lips. "I don't think you understand, sweetheart, I said a week, now you make me the blood."

"And I said no."

"You do realise I have the power to start ordering millions of humans to be killed, all of that is down to you." She smirked at which Klaus narrowed his eyes at.

"Actually, you can't, blood oath remember, I care about people in general, therefore you can't kill them. You should really read the small print, _sweetheart._" Klaus continued to glare at her when he raised his fist and slammed it next to her head, into the tree. "You know, you should really attend some anger management classes for that, it could get out of hand and you could end up as a serial killer!" she said sarcastically as Klaus took a deep breath and composed himself.

"Ok…ok…how much time?"

"2 weeks" Klaus glared into her eyes which hypnotised him.

"Fine. On one condition."

"What?"

"You stay at my mansion." He smirked as he felt the her consuming rage emanate from her.

"What! I'm not staying in your house."

"Yes you are, otherwise I find a new way to hurt your precious town."

"Like I said you can't hurt them" she smiled triumphantly which suddenly fell when she heard his retort.

"Didn't say I needed to did I, love, you know pesky humans, always starting wars, getting into fights, one trip up and before you know it they kill each other." His dimples appeared as he ran his hand through her beautiful, long blonde curls and smirked at his win.

"Fine, when do I move in _my lord!"_ she scowled at him.

"We'll grab your stuff and you move in immediately, don't want you running away now do I?" Caroline let out a deep breath which hit Klaus' lips and he had the sudden urge to collide their lips together, to taste her and consume her. "Now, how about a kiss to seal the deal, love?" he smirked and glanced down at her rosy lips. Fire blazed in Caroline's eyes at his proposition.

"Of course, _my lord_, what would you prefer, a kiss with my fist or my foot?" she scowled at him and pushed him away from her but only making him step back once.

"I would prefer running my lips all over your body" his sapphire blue eyes ran over her body as Caroline shivered with excitement, "but let's save that for when we have a bed near, don't know what we'll fall into do we, my sweet Caroline or are those naughty thoughts running through your head?" Caroline flashed up to Klaus, letting her lips hover over his.

"Just so you know, _love_, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She whispered.

"That's why I like you."

"Oh, and you have no idea what kind of _naughty _thoughts run through my head…" she breathed out against his lips as he stood there stunned and she turned away flicking her hair in his face as he breathed in her scent.

She strode away from him like a blonde goddess and he composed himself and slowly followed wondering t what just happened.


	3. Author's Note

This isn't an update, I'm sooooo sorry I've been busy with school and other stuff but I have written 3/4 of Justification chapter 7 and I'm half way through the rest of the next chapters of my other stories. I promise I will upload them tomorrow, pinkie promise :D

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, it's been great to get your opinions on the stories but please keep reviewing and adding ideas on whre you would like the plots to go and if you have any ideas about certain characters.

Again thank you and I promise I will update tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

'Peeks out behind a rock' I'm so sorry for updating so late but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review :D

"**Now, how about a kiss to seal the deal, love?" he smirked and glanced down at her rosy lips. Fire blazed in Caroline's eyes at his proposition.**

"**Of course, **_**my lord**_**, what would you prefer, a kiss with my fist or my foot?" she scowled at him and pushed him away from her but only making him step back once.**

"**I would prefer running my lips all over your body" his sapphire blue eyes ran over her body as Caroline shivered with excitement, "but let's save that for when we have a bed near, don't know what we'll fall into do we, my sweet Caroline or are those naughty thoughts running through your head?" Caroline flashed up to Klaus, letting her lips hover over his.**

"**Just so you know, **_**love**_**, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She whispered.**

"**That's why I like you."**

"**Oh, and you have no idea what kind of **_**naughty **_**thoughts run through my head…" she breathed out against his lips as he stood there stunned and she turned away flicking her hair in his face as he breathed in her scent.**

**She strode away from him like a blonde goddess and he composed himself and slowly followed wondering what just happened.**

Klaus:

She is stunning, the woman not only rendered me dumbstruck but she had also been able to walk away without any harm form me. _Now that is an achievement!_ I shake my head, she's just an ally, a temporary ally. I want to kill and kiss her at the same time, if that's even possible. _Pull yourself together Klaus, have some dignity. You're the most feared person in the world, you will not bend to her will! _I compose myself and walk towards Caroline's house when I stop hitting the barrier at her door. _Damn human rules!_

"Caroline, sweetheart, invite me in." A woman in her mid-30s approaches the door wearing a sheriff's uniform and a gun to her waist. This must be her mother, Liz Forbes.

"Mom, can you invite him in please?" Caroline comes out of the kitchen holding a bowl of strawberries which she slowly eats. My eyes are focused on her luscious lips as she surrounds the crimson fruit, her lips are like a vice, if only she had them around my-_ Stop it! Don't go there. _I return my eyes to the elder Forbes woman as she narrows her eyes at me and tries to judge me.

"Name"

"Klaus Mikaelson"

"Vampire?" she asks and I raise my eyebrow at Caroline who is leaning against the wall shrugging her shoulders amusedly. I chuckle softly and shake my head.

"Hybrid, actually, vampire and werewolf." Her eyes look me up and down and she turns to her daughter who nods at her once.

"My daughter had explained the work that she'll be carrying out, but remember this, if she so much has a scratch on her skin, I will hunt you down, skin you alive and rip you apart, hybrid or not. Clear." Her eyes are stone cold and I know that her motherly instinct has taken over, I feel a pang of jealousy run through me which I suppress.

"Crystal, however I assure you that no harm will come to your daughter by my hands or any associate of mine."

"Not without a lack of trying…" I hear Caroline murmur as she sets another rouge strawberry in her mouth. I smirk and look away to avoid my previously precarious thoughts returning.

"Ok. You can come in Klaus." I take great pleasure stepping over the boundary and entering the Forbes household. Liz grabs her jacket and walks towards her daughter.

"I'm going now, be careful ok, and I brought those things you wanted, the books and papers from the university. Are you sure you need all those?"

"I'm sure mom, I love you, bye."

"Love you too sweetie." Liz walks by me, glaring her eyes at me for the longest amount of time possible until she leaves and closes the door behind her. I look towards the blonde who walks up the stairs without even glancing back to look at me, just assuming that I'll follow, which, only in this instance, I do.

Caroline:

"Let's set some ground rules, shall we. First, you do not touch any of my stuff unless I ask you, you don't mess up any of my books or papers and most importantly you will definatly, most certainly, not touch my hair curler. Capiche?" he lets out a snort and chuckle as he enters my room and looks around at the 100s of boxes lining the floor, filled with books and papers on various subjects.

"Si, amore" he replies in Italian, letting his accent envelope the soft edges of his words.

"Ok, you grab the boxes, whilst I get everything else, yeah?" I see him nod and I pull out my suitcase to put all my stuff in, I flash around the room grabbing make up, shoes, jewellery, hair curlers and clothes.

"I knew you were a vixen sweetheart, but this certainly leaves an _arousing _impression." He says with a rough voice. I turn to him in confusion when I see him dangling a pair of sexy, dark blue lace panties from his fingers. I rush to him to get them out of his grasp when he begins to laugh heartily and hold them away from me, out of my reach. "Where did you get _these _from sweetheart and do you have any more colours, red is my favourite." He wiggles his eyebrows and smiles seductively as I let my arms fall to my sides.

"Klaus, give them back, now." I say with a stern voice as he tries to hold in his chuckles. "Klaus give them back please?"

"I asked first."

"Seriously? What are we 5, give them to me!"

"Nope, I think I might just keep them as a souvenir." He smirks. _Plan B Care, take him down. _I pout and widen my eyes in innocence as I trace my fingers down his chest and step forward, pushing him against the door.

"Klaus…" I whisper. I seductively run my tongue over my lips and I see his eyes darken as he follows the move with his eyes. His body becomes tense as I move closer letting our chests touch as we breathe together. My fingers move up to his neck and I run my fingernail along the vein in his neck feeling the rapid pulse. I move my lips closer to his and suddenly change my direction to settle next to his ear. "Niklaus…you shouldn't…underestimate me…ever…" I drawl breathlessly into his ear and snatch my panties form his grasp and place them back. "Now, my dear, let's get moving, shall we?" I pick up my suitcase and look at him as he stands frozen with an open mouth. "Don't forget the boxes, honey." I walk past him and give him a wink and a delicious smirk.

"Boxes…right…the boxes." I hear him murmur as he regains his composure and grabs the rest and follows me out to my care. I place everything into the backseat and throw him the keys. "You're driving."

"Since when did I become your chauffeur, love?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Since you wanted me to move in and make sure that I didn't skip town." I giggle and sit myself into the passenger seat as he starts the car and drives to his mansion.

"I must warn you sweetheart, my family can be a bit, crazy, so prepare yourself." I scoff.

"Klaus, I was there yesterday and I saw your siblings in action, if you mean crazy as in homicidal maniacs then I think I can deal with that." He turns into a drive located in front of a grand white mansion with pillars holding up the balcony. I get out and stand open mouthed looking at the magnificently built building in front of me.

"Come on sweetheart." Klaus calls as he opens the front door for me and I hear people speaking, I can make out the voices of the Mikaelson siblings and the human, Marcel. I slowly make my way through the foyer, following Klaus, as he leads me to the main room where everyone is.

"Well, hello darling. Kol Mikaelson." He takes my hand and just as he's about to kiss it I pull it out of his grasp.

"Nice to meet you Kol, just so you know, we're in 21st century America not Victorian England so keep your saliva to yourself." His eyes widen in shock when he suddenly laughs out loud and shakes his head in disbelief.

"My, my darling, you certainly have a mighty sharp tongue, and I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." I scoff.

"Well then I suggest you find yourself a snake, it's a pretty little thing and has an incredibly sharp tongue, and hopeful its venom might just kill you."

"We're immortal darling, nothing can kill us."

"Well, there's hope in trying isn't there?" I turn slowly letting my eyes look over the engravings in the ceiling and the intricate detailing of the room. I wolf whistle, "You Originals don't do anything half assed do you?" I smirk at Klaus when Elijah steps forward.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Forbes, we may not have conversed since we last saw each other but I assure you that you have my word that no harm will come to you." He says resolutely as I let my eyes run over his face and let out a small giggle. "Is there something funny, Miss Forbes?"

"No, no it's just…Elijah, firstly, please call me Caroline and do you really expect me to believe your word. I'm not trying to offend you, I'm just saying it as I see."

"And how do you see it Caroline?"

"You may all be siblings, but there was a reason I chose to make a deal with Klaus and not the one who's known for his honour." He raises his eyebrows and silence falls in the room as everyone listens to me. "You have what I call a trustworthy face, you're ability to compose your face in an emotionless state is quite…quite compelling…pun intended" I giggle softly at my own joke as the others look at me confused "which means that I may not be able to tell whether you actually meant your word or not. Whereas, Klaus has little tells which let me know when he's lying. And you could have just killed all the people that you gave your false word to. Either way, you being the one to give me your word means nothing to me. Nada, zilch, zero. It's nothing personal, and I'm sorry if I offended you in some way but out of everyone here, you're the person I trust the least and that may be a mistake but that's what my instincts are telling me" he looks at me intrigued as do the others who are trying to figure out if I insulted him or complemented him "on the good side, the way you make that suit and tie look is fantastic, I may just need you as my shopping partner, and that, honey, is the highest praise I can give so consider yourself lucky." I smile innocently and turn to see Marcel enter the room. He slows down his pace as he absorbs the silent and slightly tense atmosphere when his eyes fall on me.

"Ah, Caroline, it's a pleasure." He says as he flashes me a bright smile.

"Trust me it's all yours, tell me, is that an American Army Browning L9A1, or are you just pleased to see me?" He chuckles and sits himself on the couch with his arms running along the back.

"Both, Cherie" I laugh and nod as he pulls out his gun and shows it to me.

"I'd prefer a .22 calibre instead of a 9mm since it's more ideal to use that to kill." He raises his eyebrow and lowers his gun.

"How so?"

".22 is the most commonly available and used in the world whilst 9mm is 5th most common, so if you wanted to shoot someone then you'd go with the most common to increase the range of subjects from only licenced guns to everyone in the world. It's common sense really." I shrug as I move back to hold my suitcase. "But I don't think it matters since you have friends in high places who could just compel the problem away" He nods slowly and places his gun back into his waistband, concealing it under his shirt.

"Wait, Nik is she staying here?!" Rebekah stands up from her seat and crosses her arms.

"Yes, sister she is, now follow me sweetheart, I'll show you your room."

"She is not!" Klaus sighs and rubs his eyes.

"Yes Rebekah she is, if you don't like it go buy a new house."

"Actually, it's ok, I can just go back to my house." I back away slowly when Klaus holds my wrist.

"Certainly not sweetheart, or I could kill you." I scoff and pull my wrist free.

"Honey, I get threatened every day, as Damon likes to frequently point out, I'm a baby vampire, or so he thought. So, he could kill me, you could kill me, your sister could kill me, werewolves could kill me, more recently my stepfather almost killed me…just because you're like a millennium older than Damon, doesn't mean I would be any more dead, does it?" I smile sweetly as he silently shakes with laughter and the others snigger.

"You are quite a perplexing woman Caroline." Elijah says as he tries to figure me out.

Rebekah approaches me, looks me up and down and scoffs and then walks out of the door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Come on, love, time to show you to your room." He takes my suitcase from me when I slap his hand away.

"What did I say, you're not allowed to touch any of my stuff that includes my suitcase. Anyone would think that you, the almighty Original Hybrid would be able to follow a set of simple rules, how incorrect they must be." I grab my suitcase back and walk up the stairs. Glancing over my shoulder I say, "well, come on, I don't have all day, especially if you want me to start on the bloodwork soon." I can feel his burning gaze run over me as he begins to follow me up the stairs "don't forget the boxes!" he sighs and walks down the stairs and takes the boxes and follows me up as I wait for him at the top.

"Now that, Nik, is what this generation calls being whipped! Caroline, darling, welcome to the family." I scoff.

"Yeah, living with the Originals, I'm aiming real high with my dreams." I say sarcastically as I start to walk when Klaus reaches the stairs and hear the rest snigger at my comment.


	5. Chapter 4

**Actually, it's ok, I can just** **go back to my house." I back away slowly when Klaus holds my wrist.**

**"Certainly not sweetheart, or I could kill you." I scoff and pull my wrist free.**

**"Honey, I get threatened every day, as Damon likes to frequently point out, I'm a baby vampire, or so he thought. So, he could kill me, you could kill me, your sister could kill me, werewolves could kill me, more recently my stepfather almost killed me…just because you're like a millennium older than Damon, doesn't mean I would be any more dead, does it?" I smile sweetly as he silently shakes with laughter and the others snigger.**

**"You are quite a perplexing woman Caroline." Elijah says as he tries to figure me out.**

**Rebekah approaches me, looks me up and down and scoffs and then walks out of the door.**

**"It was a pleasure to meet you too." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes.**

**"Come on, love, time to show you to your room." He takes my suitcase from me when I slap his hand away.**

**"What did I say, you're not allowed to touch any of my stuff that includes my suitcase. Anyone would think that you, the almighty Original Hybrid would be able to follow a set of simple rules, how incorrect they must be." I grab my suitcase back and walk up the stairs. Glancing over my shoulder I say, "well, come on, I don't have all day, especially if you want me to start on the bloodwork soon." I can feel his burning gaze run over me as he begins to follow me up the stairs "don't forget the boxes!" he sighs and walks down the stairs and takes the boxes and follows me up as I wait for him at the top.**

**"Now that, Nik, is what this generation calls being whipped! Caroline, darling, welcome to the family." I scoff.**

**"Yeah, living with the Originals, I'm aiming real high with my dreams." I say sarcastically as I start to walk when Klaus reaches the stairs and hear the rest snigger at my comment.**

"Here you go sweetheart, this'll be your room for now." He leads me to a light and airy light blue room with a canopy bed in the middle.

"Thanks Klaus." I place my suitcase on the bed and glance around the room to figure out where to put my stuff. "I think I might just go to sleep now, you now what they say, early bird catches the worm." I unzip my bag and take out my curling iron to place it on the dresser.

"Going somewhere in the morning?" I nod as I look for my pyjamas.

"Yep, need to get to Whitmore college early."

"Whitmore college?"

"I have to grab some books and equipment to do the Elena's blood work." I peak into the en-suite and see the classic, yet modern black and white design as I place my toothbrush and other toiletries in the room. As I walk back into the bedroom I glance up to see Klaus staring at me confused which causes me to raise my eyebrows.

"Was there anything else?" I say as I make my way over to the window to look out over the vast garden as the sky begins to darken.

"Why are you doing this? Helping me?" I sigh and turn to look at him

"I did my research on you Klaus Mikaelson. You're temper is extreme, you lash out and you are extremely impulsive. You will do anything to get your way. But all that stems from one incredibly important factor that drives you, whether you choose to believe it or not." He narrows his eyes at me and steps closer, uncrossing his arms.

"Which is...?" I smirk and run my hand over the surface of the dresser, feeling the smooth texture.

"Spoilers, darling. That's a story for another time."

"But why?"

"I knew that once you figured out that you needed Elena's blood you wouldn't hesitate to pull her out of her life and drain and use her for your own gain." I raise my eyes to meet his curious ones. "Elena didn't ask for this, she didn't ask to be hunted down for her blood just like you didn't ask for your mother to have an affair or your father to try to kill you for a thousand years." His jaw clenches and he moves forward again leaving an arm's length between us. "I'm doing this so no one gets hurt, Elena, my best friend, the girl I grew up with, won't get hurt and you won't have to tear the world apart for some blood." He swallows and continues to look at me.

"How can you be so sure that I won't kill you once you've completed your purpose?"

"I can't, I'm hoping to figure something out and just wing it. I mean how hard can it be to survive the Original Hybrid" I shrug my shoulders amusedly and walk past him, grabbing my pyjamas along the way and heading towards the bathroom.

"Caroline" I stop and glance over my shoulder at him, "I'll be accompanying you tomorrow, sweetheart, no arguments." I scoff and continue to walk forward.

"More like stalking me, but whatever floats your boat buddy." I shut the door behind me, leaning against the cool surface as I clear my mind. _This is just the beginning Care, you can do it._

* * *

><p>I groan as I hear shouting coming from below me and I panic for a moment, forgetting where I am when it comes back to me. I stretch and flash around using vampire speed and get myself ready to head to Whitmore College and slowly head down the stairs to the living room where everyone is already waiting.<p>

"Niklaus, I will not tolerate your repeated threats!" Elijah says sternly as I see him stand in front of Klaus. Rebekah and Kol stand behind him as Marcel sits on the couch watching the scene.

"You will, dear brother, or you can get out and leave." Klaus hisses. Rebekah scoffs and steps forward in front of Elijah.

"You can't just threaten to dagger us whenever you feel like it, if this doesn't work then just leave it. Blondie's already done some witchy voodoo which won't allow you to harm the doppleganger."

"Well then, I'll just make her undo it. Whatever it takes." I slowly move down the stairs making sure that the others don't notice me.

"Face it Nik, you only have one chance at this, and if it doesn't work then just accept it and move on." Kol drawls out as he sips at a bottle of what looks like scotch.

"I suggest you shut your mouth Kol or you'll find yourself with a dagger, locked up for a century." Klaus snarls and then flashes him a fake smirk.

"Dear lord, you are unbelievably bitter, you would go to such lengths to hurt your siblings!" Rebekah shouts and I feel the tension hit a peak.

"Bitterness is paralytic. Love is much more a vicious motivator." I say resolutely as I make my way towards them. They seize to glare at each under and instead turn their eyes on me.

"Ah, Cherie, lovely for you to join us." Marcel says but I continue to look at each Mikaelson sibling.

"What?" Rebekah spits out as she glares at me with ice cold eyes.

"The reason he daggers you isn't out of spite or bitterness, it's his own twisted form of love." Elijah narrows his eyes at Klaus and speaks.

"Elaborate Caroline." he keeps his gaze locked onto Klaus and I move closer to them.

"He doesn't dagger any of you because he hates you, he does it to keep you safe."

"Please, that implies that he actually cares." Kol gulps back his drink and slams the bottle onto the table.

"And how the hell would you know anyway, you're just a dumb blonde who struck up a deal. Mark my words, once you've done your job I will rip off your head." I giggle at her and raise my eyebrows.

"Nice, I must say I'm impressed by your ability to appear intimidating, but let's get something clear, shall we? You are nothing compared to me, you are merely an ant in my world, I could rip you and your whole family apart quicker than you can say stop." I edge closer to her and my veins ripple under my eyes as my rage emanates from me. "Remember, _honey,_ to win a fight you need both power and brains." I grasp her wrist and let my magic flow through her as she gasps and stares wide eyed at me. "Do you feel that, that is pure magic. Unlike other witches and Bonnie Bennet, I'm not bound to nature or a counterbalance. I control it by myself which means that there are no consequences for me. That sensation you're feeling right now is me running through your veins. Did you know that your blood is composed of 80% of water, what do you imagine would happen if I turned that water into ice or vapour. Let me assure you it wouldn't be a pretty site. I have enough power to make you burn and brains... well sweetie, let's just say that in that department, I smoke you, clearly evident by my ability to strike up a deal with the Original Hybrid, prevent being killed in the process and creating a full proof plan to save my friends whilst serving the devil." I release her from my hold as tears fill her eyes and she backs away from me slowly. "I could do all that and yet I haven't because I choose not to. I don't hurt people unless it is completely necessary and if you choose to fight me I will retaliate." I say sternly when I close my eyes and take in a deep breath to suppress my anger. I open my eyes and turn to look at Elijah who is staring at me in awe. "Now, back to my main point before I was so rudely interrupted. He cares, to put it in simple terms, he would rather dagger you and have you hate him for an eternity than to have you undaggered and be running around happy leading to your permanent deaths. It's quite clear form when Mikael was trying to kill you all, he daggered Kol in the mid 18th century when Mikael got close to you and Kol was behaving recklessly. He daggered you, Elijah, when you tried to separate yourself from the family which could have left you vulnerable to an attack from your father, and he daggered Rebekah because when she became emotionally attached and couldn't deal with the continually being on the run. Klaus daggered you all so that only he had to carry the burden of loneliness and being on the run, never setting up a life for himself. He loves all of you, even if he denies it or his way of showing it is...detrimental." I lock my eyes onto Klaus' as I see his glisten with tears and his body frozen like the others. "I'll be waiting in the car, whenever you're ready Klaus." I murmur as I walk out of the mansion and get in the car.

_As if serving the devil wasn't enough...now you run family therapy sessions for him as well...!_


	6. Chapter 5

**"Bitterness is paralytic. Love is much more a vicious motivator." I say resolutely as I make my way towards them. They seize to glare at each under and instead turn their eyes on me.**

**"Ah, Cherie, lovely for you to join us." Marcel says but I continue to look at each Mikaelson sibling.**

**"What?" Rebekah spits out as she glares at me with ice-cold eyes.**

**"The reason he daggers you isn't out of spite or bitterness, it's his own twisted form of love." Elijah narrows his eyes at Klaus and speaks.**

**"Elaborate Caroline." he keeps his gaze locked with Klaus and I move closer to them.**

**"He doesn't dagger any of you because he hates you, he does it to keep you safe."**

**"Please, that implies that he actually cares." Kol gulps back his drink and slams the bottle onto the table.**

**"And how the hell would you know anyway, you're just a dumb blonde who struck up a deal. Mark my words, once you've done your job I will rip off your head." I giggle at her and raise my eyebrows.**

**"Nice, I must say I'm impressed by your ability to appear intimidating, but let's get something clear, shall we? You are nothing compared to me, you are merely an ant in my world, I could rip you and your whole family apart quicker than you can say stop." I edge closer to her and my veins ripple under my eyes as my rage emanates from me. "Remember, _honey,_ to win a fight you need both power and brains." I grasp her wrist and let my magic flow through her as she gasps and stares wide-eyed at me. "Do you feel that, that is pure magic. Unlike other witches and Bonnie Bennet, I'm not bound to nature or a counterbalance. I control it by myself which means that there are no consequences for me. That sensation you're feeling now is me running through your veins. Did you know that your blood is composed of 80% of water, what do you imagine would happen if I turned that water into ice or vapour. Let me assure you it wouldn't be a pretty site. I have enough power to make you burn and brains... well sweetie, let's just say that in that department, I smoke you, clearly evident by my ability to strike up a deal with the Original Hybrid, prevent being killed in the process and creating a full proof plan to save my friends whilst serving the devil." I release her from my hold as tears fill her eyes and she backs away from me slowly. "I could do all that and yet I haven't because I choose not to. I don't hurt people unless it is completely necessary and if you choose to fight me I will retaliate." I say sternly when I close my eyes and take in a deep breath to suppress my anger. I open my eyes and turn to look at Elijah who is staring at me in awe. "Now, back to my main point before I was so rudely interrupted. He cares, to put it in simple terms, he would rather dagger you and have you hate him for an eternity than to have you undaggered and be running around happy leading to your permanent deaths. It's quite clear from when Mikael was trying to kill you all, he daggered Kol in the mid 18th century when Mikael got close to you and Kol was behaving recklessly. He daggered you, Elijah, when you tried to separate yourself from the family which could have left you vulnerable to an attack from your father, and he daggered Rebekah because when she became emotionally attached and couldn't deal with the continually being on the run. Klaus daggered you all so that only he had to carry the burden of loneliness and being on the run, never setting up a life for himself. He loves all of you, even if he denies it or his way of showing it is...detrimental." I lock my eyes with Klaus' as I see his glisten with tears and his body frozen like the others. "I'll be waiting in the car, when you're ready Klaus." I murmur as I walk out of the mansion and get in the car.**

**_As if serving the devil wasn't enough...now you run family therapy sessions for him as well...!_**

_Klaus:_

I was stunned, my chest tightened as I heard Caroline's words. My eyes continued to look into Elijah's as he tried to comprehend my reasoning.

"Niklaus..." he whispered as his hand edged its way onto the shoulder and held it there gently. I swallowed hard and tried to keep in the tears that I could feel swimming in my eyes. The clatter of the dagger Kol was holding pierced the silence as it fell to the cold hard ground.

"She's wrong...she..." Rebekah tried to choke out but her voice failed her as she looked into my eyes and the undisputed emotion hung there. "Nik...I..." my eyes close and I take in a breath to numb myself for a few seconds to gain back my bearings but as they open everything comes back. The numbness fails and my eyes burn.

"Niklaus, is she right?" his eyes connect with mine and I can't bring myself to answer. So I run. Flashing out of his hold, I get into the car where Caroline's waiting for me and I start driving, trying to put as much distance between myself and the others.

"You've been running for a thousand years, don't you think it's time to stop?" her voice drifts into my ear and my hands tighten around the wheel. How dare she try to assume who I am or what I should do. She is no one. A stranger who I only met a day ago.

"Caroline, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself or you might have the exceptional honour of seeing your heart in my hand." I grit out through my clenched teeth but I wince at the brokenness of my voice.

_Caroline:_

I scoff at him but he keeps his eyes on the road. Tears continue to swim and I understand the vulnerability he feels.

"You can't always threaten me when I say something you don't like." I say as I continue to look at him but he doesn't turn to face me.

"Watch me. For example, I might just forego giving you any warnings and just rip your head clean off." Rolling my eyes, I shuffle in my seat trying to get comfortable. I raise my hands in surrender at him and he glances at me.

"Ok, ok, no need to get serious now." he continues to look out of the front window. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." I raise my eyebrows and try to diffuse the tense atmosphere.

"Careful, you might hurt yourself..." I murmur letting out a small giggle. He rolls his eyes but the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly and then drop in realisation of something.

"That's what you meant. That very important factor which you think all my actions are driven by. Love." He looks at me trying to search my eyes.

"Yes" I nod but he just scoffs in return. "Try and deny it all you want Klaus, but it's the truth." He stops the car suddenly making me lurch an inch forward and grasps my chin to force me to look at him.

"Let's get something now, Caroline. Do not try to work me out, do not make me sound weak."

"On the contrary, I'm not trying to work you out, your choices are obvious but well hidden. I just see what others can't." He continues to hold my face a couple of inches away from his as he continues to look into my eyes and tries to search them for something.

"I am not weak. I am undead. I take blood when and how I wish. I have killed my way through towns because I _can._ I am not afraid. I am not weak. My heart does not beat. It does not feel _anything. _It does not care. It cannot love." He says resolutely, enunciating each word to convey his belief. His eyes harden and I can feel his anger emanating from him as he stares at me, making sure that I heard every word. I slowly raise my hand to is hand which is holding my chin in place.

"But it can lie..." I murmur gently pulling his hand away and moving myself back slowly as he continues to look at me in disbelief, "...and what beautiful lies they are." I whisper into the silence. His lip quivers and his eyes soften while he moves back without breaking our eye contact. He looks away suddenly and takes in a deep breath. "Klaus, you might not trust me, but trust that I will get this done. Whatever your reasons." He nods minutely as he turns the car back on and pulls away and continues to drive.

"You said you did your research on me and my siblings. How?" I sigh.

"I have a lot of resources, journals, grimoires, you know typical supernatural stuff." He nods but his face remains blank.

"Well, love, I suppose you should tell me something about yourself, you know, to even out the playing field." I laugh slightly at the way he suggests it. He doesn't want to know personally but for leverage.

"My favourite colour is dark blue." His brow furrows and I note his reaction. "What? Not girly enough?" I raise my eyebrow at him and curl my lips into a smirk.

"No, no. I was just hoping for something more...real."

"Real? Like what?"

"Birthday?"

"October 10th."

"Favourite food?"

"Pizza"

"First kill?" I raise my eyebrows at him as he smirks back.

"What is this, 20 questions?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you, sweetheart, after all we will be working together." I scoff.

"Fine but it works both ways. So what's your favourite colour, birthday and favourite food?"

"Black, August 17th, blood. Singer?"

"Ed Sheeran." he raises his eyebrow at me in confusion. "What?"

"Singer not from modern times?"

"What's wrong _granddad,_ not had time to catch up yet?" I laugh as he rolls his eyes. "Edith Piaf, you?"

"I quite like the classics such as Louis Armstrong. Favourite song?"

"Ed Sheeran it's Bloodstream but Edith Piaf, it's La Vie En Rose."

"Beautiful song." I hum in agreement. "I met her once, lovely lady, quite temperamental woman."

"I wonder who that reminds me of." I say sarcastically as he chuckles.

"You're not one to hold back are you?" I grin at him and then narrow my eyes.

"Most certainly not." He shakes his head and lets out a small smile. He drives onto Whitmore campus and parks the car.

"Here we are love. Now, mind telling me where we're heading?"

"Blood labs, I need to get some analysing equipment and books. Just follow me." I lead the way to the entrance and get out my key card which I use to gain us access to the labs.

"Judging by the key card, you work here?" he questions curiously as he head down the white corridor, bypassing a few students.

"When I'm not working at the Grill." He tilts his head in confusion.

"But you're a vampire."

"So are you. Your point being...?"

"You could just compel your way through life, why choose to continue in such a menial way?" I open the door and step into the lab which is filled with what would look like complex technical machines and boards filled with equations and formulas.

"I don't let what I am define who I am Klaus. Vampires are predators, they enjoy the thrill and hunt of the chase whilst witches live on the nature of balance. They feel the power run through their veins as they use magic when vampires feel it when they drink blood. I am both, yet neither. I am..." I take a deep breath searching for the right word "...an anomaly." He looks at me with a question in his eyes but quickly composes himself as a few people enter the lab from a side door.

"Dayum girl! Your looking mighty fine today sweetcheeks." I smile and turn around to see Jessie.

"I could say the same about you honey." He walks up to me and pulls me into a warm embrace which I return immediately. He pulls away and turns his eyes onto Klaus.

"And who is this mighty fine piece of candy?" he says slyly. I cover my mouth with my fingers as Klaus raises his eyebrow in surprise and tries to suppress a smile.

"Candy?"

"Oh Lord, he's British as well. Just pick me up and fly me to the moon, darling."

"Jessie, this is Klaus, Klaus this is my lab partner Jessie."

"Just Klaus?" Jessie smirks as he moves closer to the hybrid.

"Klaus Mikaelson." he says accompanied with a smile which reveals his dimples.

"Dimple. Ok, I'm dead aren't I. I knew it. Those carbs would end me." I pull Jessie back to me to make him focus.

"Jessie, relax, you're not dead. Now, did you get everything that I needed?" he nods and walks to a side door and opens it to reveal a room full of boxed up objects.

"Every little thing, honey. You ask, I do. Now... those Ed Sheeran tickets?" I take two tickets out of my pocket and wave them in front of him.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme." He pulls them out of my hold and kisses me on the cheek.

"There, now run along Jessie, don't you have some work to de doing?" I say in a blasé tone.

"I'd definitely like to be doing something..." he says as he runs his eyes over Klaus' body as Klaus stands with his mouth gaping open. I hit Jessie on the arm.

"Okkkk, get out you cable-knit queen." He puts his hands up in a surrendering motion as he backs out of the room, not before winking at both of us.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do darling." He shouts over to me. I roll my eyes and shake my head as I laugh and hear Klaus let out a slight chuckle. "Arriverdecci, bella"

"See you later Jessie." I shout over my shoulder as I walk to the equipment and check that everything I need is there. I feel someone standing beside me.

"You could have warned me about your friend love, he's a bit..."

"Full on, don't tell me Klausy was scared." I say with a gasp whilst widening my eyes in false shock. He scoffs and grazes his fingers over the boxes as he walks round.

"Of course not! More like, overwhelmed." I smile at him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but he's a good guy, totally crazy, but good." he looks over my face as if he is trying to work something out.

"You hold him in high esteem don't you?" I glance at him and let a small smile show.

"Yeah."

"Like a brother perhaps?" I narrow my eyes as I figure out the route of his questioning.

"Yes."

"Do you have an siblings, sweetheart?" I look over the boxes and my eyes fall on the mass spectrometer.

"Ah, there we are." I quickly pick it up and hand it over to Klaus.

"You might want to move away from those boxes." he gives me an inquisitive look as he moves back out of the room. I hold out the palms of my hands.

"Alahomora" I murmur, causing the boxes to shimmer and disappear, leaving an empty room.

"How..."

"Witch, remember. Hold onto that box, if you damage it then you'll have to wait an extra week for the blood." I lead him out of the lab and university as we head to the car. Klaus' pace slows as he sees white boxes lining the boot.

"Impressive." I nod in appreciation as I take the box and strap it into the backseat to make sure it doesn't fall. "Back to Mystic Falls then?"

"Yep." We seat ourselves in the car Klaus begins to drive away. I listen through the radio channels when I hear a familiar song. "Oh my God, Ed Sheeran!" I shuffle in my seat getting comfortable as the song Don't begins to play and I start singing along.

"Don't fuck with my love, that heart is so cold..." I glance over at Klaus who tries to suppress his laugh. "What?" I glare at him as he starts shaking his head.

"Nothing love." I smile slyly as I raise myself in my seat and put my feet under my thighs and lean over to Klaus.

"Come on Klaus, sing with me." I urge as I put my hands on his shoulder.

"No." he says sternly.

"Please." I widen my eyes in an innocent look as I pout.

"Pout all you like, sweetheart, but I'm not singing." He says keeping his eyes on the road.

"Pretty please, Klausy..." I whisper into his ear as he turns his head sharply to me and his lips twitch into a small smile.

"Don't call me that." He murmurs.

"I'll continue to call you that until you sing with me." He laughs but shakes his head and turns back to the road.

"Aw, Klausy, you're making Carebear very sad. I think I might cry." I say in a baby voice as I grasp his shirt. "But look, I don't have any tissues, I might just use your shirt." I smirk.

"You wouldn't." his eyes on the road but I hear the serious tone in his voice. I brush my lips again his ear.

"Wouldn't I?" I pull back as he looks at me.

"That's blackmail, love."

"Yes it is." his lips curl into a smirk.

"You're a cruel, cruel woman, Caroline Forbes." He whispers looking down at my lips. I move back, sigh and flip my hair over my shoulder.

"I know, right? Now come on, you know the words." He sighs and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Fine." taking a deep breath as the chorus kicks in, both him and I begin to sing.

"Don't fuck my love, that heart is so cold, all over my own, I don't wanna know that babe, nah na na nah na." He begins to laugh half way through but I continue to urge him on as he completes the chorus.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Speak for yourself, and sweetheart, don't tell a soul about this or I will lock you up." I raise my brow.

"Will you know, how kinky." I wink at him as his eyes widen. "But you know honey, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." I smirk which he mirrors.

"Well that's why I like you." I giggle and look out of the window and find ourselves already arriving at the mansion. He stop the car and gets out as I do the same.

"I'll be right back, I need to get my I-Pad from home."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you're the one who has to put all the equipment inside."

"Can't you just use your magic like you did at the Whitmore." I smirk as I open the boot for him and pass him a box.

"I could, but that would be too easy." I smirk. I notice him hesitate in holding the box. "I'll come back. Promise." He searches my eyes for a lie but smiles slightly and nods taking the box from me. I flash back home and start looking for it.

_Meanwhile at the Mikaelson Mansion:_

Klaus entered the house with the box in tow and stops as he sees the Mystic Falls gang in the living room with his siblings. Stefan notices him first and glances behind him to see if Caroline is there.

"Klaus. Where's Caroline?" Klaus smirks and places the box at the side and grabs a drink as he orders Tyler to go get the other boxes. "Where is she?" Stefan puts down his drink and stands tall as if to challenge him.

"Oh relax, mate, she's coming in a minute."

"I think that's code speak for I killed her and dumped Blondie in the nearest ocean." Damon drawls out as he knocks back his drink and stands in front of Elena in a protective stance. Klaus rolls his eyes at the obvious conveyance of love that Damon holds for Elena.

"Klaus where is she. You better not have hurt her or I will kill you." Bonnie threatens.

"God, what is it with you Mystic Falls lot, always so suspicious." Klaus slumps down on the sofa. "She's just gone back to her house to get something. Like I said earlier, relax."

"Niklaus, may I have a word about what happened earlier, I-" Klaus turns his head sharply over to Elijah.

"Now is not the time, dear brother. Let's focus on the situation at hand. Why are they here?" he asks nodding over at the others.

"We came to check on Caroline, she told Elena to come over because she needed her." Stefan says and then coughs slightly which tells everyone he is preparing to say something. "Now Klaus, I know that Caroline made this deal but let's get some things straight, if you hurt her, we will come after you and kill you. Clear?" Kol chuckles as he throws his legs over the armchair.

"I think you're severely underestimating her. She threatened our dear little sister and nearly made her fall apart." he laughs slightly as Rebekah scowls over at him. Bonnie stands straight as she looks over at Rebekah.

"How?"

"She used some of her witchy voodoo, I'm impressed though, that girl certainly knows how to hold her own." Rebekah says with a small sense of awe. Just as Tyler returns and places another box down and Bonnie opens her mouth to say something, the sound of a cane echo through the foyer at the speed of someone walking and grow louder as they near the main room. Silence falls as everyone turns they're heads to the door and a man with dark sandy brown hair, blue-green eyes wearing an impeccable suit, like Elijah, enters the room in a slithering manner.

"Hello." he says in a gravelly tone as his eyes glimmer with mischief and he walks to the centre of the room standing before the Originals. Klaus' eyes narrow and he stands from his seat.

"Who are you?" the man chuckles slightly at the question.

"Wrong question. Better question, why am I here?" Klaus steps forward as everyone places their drinks onto a surface. Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Marcel stand up behind Klaus.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to offer you a deal." Kol moves closer to the man and looks him up and down.

"Elijah, it seems you have a doppleganger of your own." Kol snorts. The man's eyes move over Elijah and he smirks at him.

"Nice suit, Armani?" Elijah moves closer like a predator.

"Hugo Boss actually. Ralph Lauren?" Elijah says as he notices the fine stitching of the suit.

"Yes, impressive." Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"You can both share your love of suits later, mind telling us why you're here."

"Ah, Rebekah Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to meet you." the mysterious man says as he runs his eyes over her body and Rebekah shivers under his stare. Klaus moves in front of her so that the man can't look.

"Seeing as you know her name, want to share yours?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"When one is avoiding the attention of Caroline Forbes, one learns to be discreet. Hence, I won't be sharing my name, but I will be offering you something in return." He approaches them slowly but bee lines to Marcel. Looking him over, noticing that he is human, the man's lips curl into a smirk. ";You don't seem to be afraid of me Marcellus." Marcel's back straightens as he hears the stranger say his name.

"You don't seem frightening" Marcel says in a resolute voice. The man laughs slightly at his response.

"Yes. The bravery of the soldier. Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity don't you think?" The man turns away to Klaus again as he unlatches the button of his jacket.

"What is your connection to Caroline Forbes?" he says directly to which Klaus curls his lips up.

"I don't have one, I barely know her. In fact, I met her...yesterday." The man stares into Klaus' eyes as he hums to his response.

"Hm, and since yesterday, you've moved in with her and now your working towards a common goal. Are we to expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

"Who are you?" Klaus snarls.

"An interested party. You see, I am the closest thing to a friend that Caroline Forbes is capable of having." Elijah looks at him curiously as he speaks.

"And what's that?"

"An enemy." Rebekah scoffs as she moves closer and stands next to Klaus.

"An enemy?"

"In her mind certainly. If you were to ask her, she'd probably say archenemy. She loves to be dramatic." The man laughs which causes his cheekbones to angle sharply.

"Well thank God you're above all that." Damon interrupts sarcastically but the man doesn't pay any attention to him and just ignores him as he continues to speak.

"Do you plan to continue your association with Caroline Forbes?" Klaus tilts his head

"I could be wrong, but I think that's none of your business.

"It could be, by the incentive that I could offer" he quips back.

"It really couldn't" Klaus says with a face void of emotion. The mystery man slowly approaches the hybrid and runs his eyes over him.

"You're very loyal, very quickly." Klaus' anger continues to grow inside him at the audacity of this mystery man in the sharp suit.

"No I'm not. I'm just not interested." The man lifts his cane and puts it under his arm as he removes a leather glove from his hand and reaches into the inside of his jacket pulling out a think, black book. He opens it and flicks to a page which he skims and chuckles at as he reads.

"Trust issues, it says here. Could it be you've decided to trust Caroline Forbes of all people?" He asks clearly as he puts the book back as well as his leather glove and lowers his cane to the floor again, returning to his original stance.

"Who says I trust her?" Klaus tries to analyse the man and notices the slow heartbeat. _Not a vampire? Human? No wouldn't have that much cockiness, would he?_

"You don't seem the kind to make friends easily." Tired of the questions he turns away from the man and pours himself another drink. The man turns and follows Klaus' movements with his eyes.

"Are we done?" The man narrows his eyes and raises his head as he steps forward in line with Klaus.

"Yes we are, you have been most helpful." he smirks and buttons up his jacket and walks towards the door when he stops suddenly. "I'm warning Niklaus Mikaelson, stay away from Caroline Forbes."

"And if I don't, you're going to kill me?" Klaus asks, with a tense voice.

"Kill you? Eh, no, don't be so obvious. I wouldn't want to rush things. I'll burn you. I'll burnt the heart out of you." he says still with his back to Klaus in a confident, yet calm, tone.

"I've been reliably informed that I don't have one." The man laughs

"Of course you don't" he says sarcastically.

"What if I was to rip out your heart right now." The mystery man turns swiftly on his heel to face Klaus as their eyes lock in a deadly connection.

Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face." He gasps and turns his face into a shocked one to demonstrate and then it suddenly drops to being emotionless. "Because I'd be surprised, Mr Mikaelson. Really, I would. And just a teensy bit disappointed. And of course you wouldn't be able to cherish it for very long. Goodbye, Niklaus Mikaelson." He walks out confidently leaving the people in the room stunned in shock at the obvious blasé of the man's manner.

"Elijah?" Klaus swiftly turns to look at is brother who shakes his head.

"I couldn't get a read on him. He was extremely well mannered and wanted to seem intimidating." Both Klaus and Kol roll their eyes at their brother.

"We all figured that out, but I think Nik was hoping for something a bit more in-depth." Kol says sarcastically and then turns to the others.

"How did he know about Caroline?" Stefan shrugs as do the others accompanied with a shake of their heads.

"Don't know, never seen him here before." Caroline walks into the room as she taps some icons on her I-Pad.

"Sorry, turns out it was in the attic of all places, had to turn down the whole place..." she notices the tension in the room and slowly walks to the middle. "What's wrong?" she asks causing Rebekah to be the first to answer.

"We jus met a friend of yours." Caroline's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"A friend?" Damon rolls his eyes.

"An enemy." Caroline's eyes light up in excitement wondering who it was as the others look at her in confusion.

"Your archenemy, according to him. Do people have archenemies? Klaus says as he faces Caroline and she looks back inquisitively.

"Did he offer you money to spy on me?" Caroline moves closer to him.

"Yes." her face remains impassive.

"Did you take it?" he lifts his eyebrow.

"No" Caroline rolls her eyes at his response.

"Pity, we could have split the fee. Think it through next time." she says as she tries to walk past him to one of the boxes on the floor. He grasps he arm firmly and pulls her to him slightly so that their faces are inches away from each other as everyone looks on at the scene.

"Who is he?" he murmurs letting his peppermint breath hit her lips.

"The most dangerous man you've ever met." his brow furrows as she pulls herself away from him but stays standing on the spot. "But not my problem right now." She moves to him and pulls out a medical kit from the box and places it on the floor. "So, would you like to get started now?" she puts her hands on her hips as she smirks.

_This woman will be the death of me._ Klaus thinks as he exhales deeply.


	7. Chapter 6

_ch_"Sorry,** turns out it was in the attic of all places, had to turn down the whole place..." she notices the tension in the room and slowly walks to the middle. "What's wrong?" she asks causing Rebekah to be the first to answer.**

**"We just met a friend of yours." Caroline's eyes widen slightly in surprise.**

**"A friend?" Damon rolls his eyes.**

**"An enemy." Caroline's eyes light up in excitement wondering who it was as the others look at her in confusion.**

**"Your archenemy, according to him. Do people have archenemies? Klaus says as he faces Caroline and she looks back inquisitively.**

**"Did he offer you money to spy on me?" Caroline moves closer to him.**

**"Yes." her face remains impassive.**

**"Did you take it?" he lifts his eyebrow.**

**"No" Caroline rolls her eyes at his response.**

**"Pity, we could have split the fee. Think it through next time." she says as she tries to walk past him to one of the boxes on the floor. He grasps he arm firmly and pulls her to him slightly so that their faces are inches away from each other as everyone looks on at the scene.**

**"Who is he?" he murmurs letting his peppermint breath hit her lips.**

**"The most dangerous man you've ever met." his brow furrows as she pulls herself away from him but stays standing on the spot. "But not my problem right now." She moves to him and pulls out a medical kit from the box and places it on the floor. "So, would you like to get started now?" she puts her hands on her hips as she smirks.**

**_This woman will be the death of me._ Klaus thinks as he exhales deeply**.

"OK, but this conversation isn't over yet sweetheart." Klaus says as he slumps back down in sofa as Caroline opens her medical kit. "Want to explain what you're doing with a medical kit, love?" he asks while curiously eyeing her. Completely ignoring him, she calls Elena over and gets out a small black bag from inside.

"I'm going to take 3 separate samples of your blood Elena so that I can replicate them, ok?" Elena nods hesitantly.

"Are you going to use a needle?" her question is answered as Caroline takes a medium sized syringe with 3 separate blood tubes.

"Yep, don't be scared, it'll only be a small scratch. Someone can hold your hand if you want."

"And then we can all sing twinkle twinkle little star to put her to sleep, how about that darling?" Kol drawls out sarcastically as he watches Caroline unpack some machinery and place it on the tables and then move over to where Elena is now sitting on the sofa.

"Roll your sleeve up, I'm going to take some blood now, just close your eyes."

"Ok, um, Bonnie, could you come here?" she murmurs as Bonnie makes her way over and sits next to Elena and squeezes her hand. Caroline starts drawing dome blood, filling the 3 tubes.

_Caroline:_

"There, done." I take out the needle and unscrew the tube and put on the lid and dispose of the needle leaving 3 blood filled tubes which I'll need. I press some tissue on Elena's skin to stop the bleed. "You can go now if you want".

"No way Care, we're staying so they can't hurt you."

"That's sweet Stef but I did a blood oath remember, they can't hurt even if they wanted to." I say with a smirk as Stefan rolls his eyes at me.

"Fine, well we'll stay to watch you work then." I roll my eyes at his persistence.

"Fine, just don't get in the way, done touch anything and don't break any of the equipment. Clear?"

"Why so bossy Blondie, not getting any action?" I raise my eyes in Damon's direction

"I don't think that you should judge me jackass, at least I don't cheat on the person I claim to love." I smirk as his face suddenly falls and Bonnie looks away. Bonnie and Damon had a very...complicated relationship at the beginning. Complicated as in they hated each other which then turned into lust and love. Well...until he slept with Elena breaking Bonnie and Elena's then boyfriend Stefan' hearts. "Now can I get on with this or do you have any more snarky comments that will backfire" he shakes his head and sits on the sofa trying to keep to himself.

I set up the electron microscope and tie my hair up in a ponytail so it doesn't get in the way. Putting on gloves, I place a few drops of the blood onto the slide and put it under the microscope. Looking through the eyepiece I see the main components which make up Elena's blood. Plasma, red blood cells, white blood cells and platelets. I note all these down on my notepad which sits next to the microscope.

"So do you do this everyday? Work with blood." I hear Rebekah ask curiously. I look up and see genuine interest on her face.

"Yes."

"How are you so controlled at your age?" Elijah asks. I scoff.

"It's just blood."

_"Just _blood?" Klaus asks curiously and I nod.

"Well, I didn't go into a frenzy as a human eating my dinner so why would this be any different?" I ask nonchalantly and he smirks amused.

"It's not quite the same thing, darling." Kol exclaims.

"But it can be" I quip back as I compare a second sample through my microscope. "I couldn't imagine being controlled by my dinner, that would be just..." I shrug and then immediately look at Stefan, "no offense Stef."

"None taken Care." he shrugs.

"You're not on that wretched animal diet, are you?" Rebekah asks. I scoff again and shake my head.

"Of course not, I'm not a psychopath!" I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world and Klaus chuckles.

"How does one relate to the other?" he asks confused.

"Personally, I think killing poor, defenceless bunnies by _choice_ is beyond psychopathic and I won't do it. Never again, no matter who has a problem with my diet." all the Originals laughed at my explanation. "Oh, no offense intended again Stefan." he smiles at me and waves his hand.

"We're all justified to our opinions and choices Care, you just happen to be want to drain people of blood." he teases and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"And you just happen to snack on Bambi but that's your choice and I won't hold it against you" I smirk at him as we both laugh and I turn back to the whiteboard which is set up behind me and start writing down the blood components on the board and then set up the ultracentrifuge.

"What's that for?" Kol asks.

"It's and ultracentrifuge, I'm going to use it to separate the blood and extract some of the components." I place it on the table next to the microscope. "This bit takes the longest once I've separated the bits, I have to leave them for 12 hours to replicate so that I have enough to produce new blood."

"So then we just sit here and wait?" Elijah says

"Well, what do you do for fun?" I ask as I turn on the centrifuge and the sample starts spinning.

"Pardon?" he asked confused.

"I think she's asking what you do in your spare time when you're not on business, reading or colour coordinating your suits with your ties and shoes." Kol says with a smirk whilst Elijah just rolls his eyes.

"Why?" He asks and I just shrug.

"Just curious, you've lived a _seriously _long time so I'd imagine you've 'been there, done that' with most things. Thought it might be something interesting." I replied when Rebekah suddenly scoffed.

"Elijah, interesting? Those two words do no go together, ever. The most interesting thing he's done is mismatched his socks." I can't help but start giggling uncontrollably and tears start coming out.

"I'm sorry Elijah, but that is incredibly funny, I can just imagine you actually doing that." I look at Elijah and see his lips curve up into a smile.

"Actually, the most interesting thing I've done is break into the King's palace and try on the his Crown." I suddenly stop and my mouth hangs open as do the others.

"What...?" He smirks and nods as he pours himself a drink.

"You did not do that brother." Klaus scoffs.

"It was when she has holding the annual Lords party at Buckingham palace, you remember Niklaus, you had just tried to kill King Henry because he was being rude and I left for a couple of minutes."

"Yes, you said you were going to talk to the maid, but you took an incredibly long time and I thought that you were finally getting some action."

"Always with your mind in the gutter Niklaus, Henry had insulted my shoes so I thought 'why not replace the Scarlett jewel in the crown with a fake red ruby'. In fact, I never put it back did I." Elijah smirks at me.

"Wait, so you're telling us, that you, Mr Original Honour, snuck into the King's crown room, wore his crown, switched out the big red gem and replaced it with a cheap ruby one and that it's _still_ not back?"

"Yes, Mr Salvatore, that's exactly what I'm trying to say."

"Well Elijah, you've just earned my respect." Kol said proudly.

"Please, I always had your respect, you just chose to disregard everyone and act like a 10-year-old through all these years."

"Whatever floats your boat brother." We all laugh at Elijah's actions and the disbelief when Tyler hurries into the room and looks over at me as he fiddles with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Ah, Lockwood, I thought I told you to only come here when I called, what do you want?" Klaus drawled out as he stood.

"I'm sorry Klaus, it's just, a man, he came and told me to give Caroline a message." he stuttered out. I narrow my eyes and approach him as he hands me the piece f paper.

"What did this man look like?" I hear Klaus ask.

"Um, he had blondish brown hair, green eyes and was dressed like Elijah."

"Oh, Elijah's doppelgänger!" Kol exclaims with a smirk as he knocks back his drink. I unfold the note.

_Mystic Grill. Come at once. If convenient._

_If inconvenient, come anyway. KF_

I smirk at his message and release my hair from my ponytail.

"You're not going, are you?" Stefan asks.

"Of course I am."

"You said that he was dangerous." Klaus says immediately.

"Darling, half the people in this room are dangerous, you probably being the most dangerous and yet I'm still in your constant presence. That's says a lot about me." he smirks.

"That you like me, love."

"That I can handle you Klaus."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"As am I." Elijah adds as he approaches.

"And us, I want to find out who this jackass actually is Blondie." I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you invite the whole damn town!" I say sarcastically.

"Wouldn't have enough room at the Grill, darling." Kol smirks as I roll my eyes and walk out and flash to the grill as the rest follow. I listen in and hear only 9 heartbeats. 3 being the bartenders, and the rest customers. One being the person that I was meeting.

"You lot stay here and just listen in. Ok." I say and then walk through the doors and glance around. Customers are acting normal and I see him sitting at a round table in the middle of the Grill with what seems like a bodyguard standing at the door. I slowly make my way over to him and sit myself down.

"I see you brought the rabble." he says in a low voice. I tilt my head and realise that everyone has followed in regardless of my instructions.

"Well what can you do, can't get them to listen, can't kill them without making a mess." I say sarcastically as he continues to stare at me and then leans back in his seat.

"So. Offering to help more monsters. How very public-spirited. Though that's never been your motivation, is it." he says without emotion.

"What are you doing here?" I question but remain cool and composed.

"As ever, I'm concerned about you."

"Yes, I've been hearing about your concern." I drawl out keeping eye contact with him.

"Always so aggressive. Didn't it occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?" I could hear Klaus tighten his hold on his glass of scotch as he listened in as Elijah and the others tried to figure out who the man in front of me was.

"Oddly enough, no"

"We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simple childish. People will suffer. And you know it will upset Father." Chairs scraped back and in a flash I felt Damon, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol standing behind me.

"No. No, wait. Father, who's 'uncle'?" Damon buts into the conversation eager to get answers as seem the others.

"Our Father."

"My stepfather" I quip to which he just smirks. "This is my stepbrother Kaleb. Losing weight?" his nerve twitches but he remains composed.

"Loosing it. In fact."

"He's your stepbrother?" Klaus asks surprised.

"Of course he's my stepbrother."

"So he's not-" I turn my face to look at Rebekah.

"Not what?"

"I don't know, evil mastermind." she exclaims confused

"Close enough." Kaleb becomes irritated.

"For goodness sake. I occupy a minor position in the American Government." he exclaims whilst I remain calm.

"He is the American government. When he's not too busy being the secret service or the CIA on a freelance basis. You didn't answer my question Kaleb. Why are you here?" He sighs.

"Why can't you just believe that my intentions are good." I scoff and get up from my seat.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions. You'd be wise to remember that Kaleb." He remains seated but looks up to me.

"Caroline..." I cut him off as he tries to speak again.

"Goodbye Kaleb."

"He wants to talk to you." I stop and look at him.

"If he wanted to talk then he would've contacted me personally and not sent a lackey in his place. Beside, my schedule is full. Perhaps some other time. Oh and Kaleb, try not to start a war before I get home, you know what it does to the traffic." I say as I head to the door and stride into the cold night not bothering to turn as Klaus calls my name.


	8. Chapter 7

**"We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simple childish. People will suffer. And you know it will upset Father." Chairs scraped back and in a flash I felt Damon, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol standing behind me.**

**"No. No, wait. Father, who's 'father'?" Damon buts into the conversation eager to get answers as seem the others.**

**"Our Father."**

**"My stepfather" I quip to which he just smirks. "This is my stepbrother Kaleb. Gaining weight?" his nerve twitches but he remains composed.**

**"Losing it. In fact."**

**"He's your stepbrother?" Klaus asks surprised.**

**"Of course he's my stepbrother."**

**"So he's not-" I turn my face to look at Rebekah.**

**"Not what?"**

**"I don't know, evil mastermind." she exclaims confused**

**"Close enough." Kaleb becomes irritated.**

**"For goodness sake. I occupy a minor position in the American Government." he exclaims whilst I remain calm.**

**"He is the American government. When he's not too busy being the secret service or the CIA on a freelance basis. You didn't answer my question Kaleb. Why are you here?" He sighs.**

**"Why can't you just believe that my intentions are good." I scoff and get up from my seat.**

**"The road to hell is paved with good intentions. You'd be wise to remember that Kaleb." He remains seated but looks up to me.**

**"Caroline..." I cut him off as he tries to speak again.**

**"Goodbye Kaleb."**

**"He wants to talk to you." I stop and look at him.**

**"If he wanted to talk then he would've contacted me personally and not sent a lackey in his place. Beside, my schedule is full. Perhaps some other time. Oh and Kaleb, try not to start a war before I get home, you know what it does to the traffic." I say as I head to the door and stride into the cold night not bothering to turn as Klaus calls my name.**

"Caroline, wait!" I hear Klaus call and I turn on my heel to face him as the others watch. We stand next to the bench in front of the Grill and I wait for him to begin to ask questions.

"What?" He searches my eyes for something and then sighs.

"You didn't tell me you had any siblings when I asked."

"No, you asked and I didn't say answer you, there's a difference." He narrows his eyes at me.

"You and him don't get along." I roll my eyes at him.

"What was the first clue, when he tried to blackmail me or when I walked away without listening?"

"Do you have any more siblings?"

"Why? So you can use them to get me to break the blood oath. Well, too bad Klaus, I have 3 other siblings and I don't give a damn about any of them. So go ahead and try to use them against me," I lean in closer to him ,"but it won't work. So good luck." I hiss and then flash away to the Falls, my usual sanctuary. Standing on the cliff, I take in a calming breath and suppress my anger and pain when I feel a presence behind me. "What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were ok." Stefan says as he moves closer to me.

"I'm fine, you can go now."

"Care...I'm your friend, I'm here for you if you need to talk but why didn't you tell us that you were part witch and had a brother?" I scoff and turn around to face him.

"Why, would you have used me instead of Bonnie to do magic, would you have kept me on a leash and had me on speed dial because I'm stronger than her. Would you have constantly asked me to risk my life for Elena? The moment we found out that Klaus was coming to town, I told you that we needed to be prepared, but you just charged in with no plan. I told you that it wouldn't work, but if you had known about my magic, you would have forced me to protect Elena at all costs." He averts his eyes but then opens his mouth to say something. "Don't try to deny it, remember when you wanted Bonnie to do a protection spell on Elena even though it would have drained her energy, she refused because she wouldn't be able to do it, so Damon decided it would be fun to threaten Bonnie's parents. And you didn't even say anything, you just went along with his stupid plan."

"Care, he's my brother-"

"And I hate him. I want to kill him every time I see him because he makes my skin crawl. But have I ever refused to be near him. No, because he's your brother. Even when he slept with your girlfriend behind your back, you _still _for some insane reason get along with him." I run my fingers through my hair as I turn back to the lake and watch the sun begin to set.

"Caroline, I'm sorry for what he did to you. If you need to talk, I will listen." He flashes away and I feel the tears begin to fill my eyes.

"What did Damon do to you?" I hear a woman's voice fill the silence. Turning my head, I see Rebekah standing beside me.

"Doesn't matter." I say sharply as I wipe away a stray tear. She looks at me and I feel her burning stare. "I don't need your pity Rebekah, so you can leave." She scoffs.

"Believe it or not, but there is no pity. I actually admire your strength, especially when you threatened me." My lips curve up slightly. "I'm impressed by you, Caroline, and your ability to show no weakness. The way you stood up to my brother was amazing. I've spent many lifetimes trying to find that sort of courage but always failing, yet I look at you and see the qualities that I've always wanted."

"You're too hard on yourself Rebekah." I whisper as I slowly sit down at the edge of the cliff and Rebekah sits down beside me. "You were one of the first people to be turned into a vampire, a predator which you had no idea to control and then you spent most of your life running from your father. I think you're allowed to be scared." She hums and nods as we both look at the orange sky.

"You said that Kaleb was your stepbrother. Is he part witch as well?"

"He's part wolf and witch." Her jaw drops and her eyes widen at the revelation.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"I'm guessing Liz isn't your biological mother?"

"No, she adopted me when I was 5. My real mother abandoned me and left me with my father, but he couldn't cope with me. He was a wolf as well, alpha of the pack."

"So you're a wolf?"

"I carry the gene, my mother had an affair with my father while she was married to his best friend, my stepdad. Whilst my mother was a witch, my father and his friend were wolves in a pack. My father was the alpha whilst Samuel, my stepdad, was just a pack member. My mother abandoned me and left me with my father but he couldn't cope so he gave me up. My mom took me in and raised me as her own." I take in a deep breath and wrap my arms around myself as I continue. "When I was 15 I went looking for my mother but she just slammed the door in my face, then I got turned into a vampire yet I somehow kept my magic. I went looking for my real father but I haven't been able to find him. Samuel found me instead and things happened. Now he wants to talk to me but our relationship is non-existent."

'What things happened?" I sigh.

"He tricked me and tried to get me to use my magic for the wrong things. He hurt me and tortured me when I refused. He tried to condition me to listen to him but I ran away." She swallows.

"What about your siblings?" I smile at the memory.

"When I met them, we got along, me and Kaleb were like twins, always following each other and agreeing with whatever the other would say. My other stepbrother, Kyle was the joker of the group, he was like Kol in many ways. I had two stepsisters, Carissa and Kamara, we were close always trying on clothes together, watching the same TV shows and getting into trouble." I giggle slightly at the memory.

"What happened...?" she murmurs. I swallow.

"They turned their back on me when I refused to follow my stepfather's instructions. When he hit me, they just watched or turned a blind eye to it. I cut them out of my life when they refused to help me when he tried to condition me. I don't care about them anymore, they're just strangers to me."

"Did this happen after you were turned?"

"Yeah, he found me a few months after I was turned, I thought he was going to help me with my magic but he tricked me. My mom didn't know, she was usually at work and I would visit them then. After a while I figured it out and ran away from him back home and stopped any contact with them. Now they're back for some reason."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know, could my life be any more of a soap opera right now?" She giggles and I can't help but giggle with her.

"So what are you going to do?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I'll figure something out, but I won't run." She nods.

"We should go, it's getting cold and these heels weren't made for walking in the mud." I get up and hold out my hand for her to take which she does. "Thanks." Nodding at her, I begin to walk back as she follows huddling in her jacket.

"You're not dressed for practicality are you?" I smirk as she rolls her eyes at me.

"No, I wanted to look hit and stylish, no practicality considered there. You know what they say, there's no gain if there's no pain." I scoff.

"You should really prioritise your choices Bekah." She tilts her head and raises her eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll go shopping for more _practical _clothes tomorrow. You can come along if you want...well if you don't have better things to do..." she mumbles and I look at her.

"I'd like that..." she smiles and I smile back as we reach the mansion and enter it, walking into the living room to see Klaus, Elijah and Kol talking. Their eyes turn to us as we enter and Klaus stands as he looks over me and Rebekah.

"Where were you two?" I scoff

"Talk about overbearing siblings." I murmur and Rebekah giggles as she walks past us and gets a drink.

"Well?" I smirk.

"She wanted to run away when I told her that she would be breaking your heart in the process at which point she realised that she would miss you terribly and then we came back after I convinced her to return." Rebekah says sarcastically as she sits down on the sofa but Klaus continues to stare at me.

"Calm down, I was just at the Falls, I didn't realise that I had to tell you every movement of mine. You'd be better of sticking a GPS tracker on me." I smirk as I walk past him towards the stairs. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

"I might just do that, GPS does sound like a good idea." He says with a tense voice. I roll my eyes at him but flash up the stairs to my room and take off my jacket and undo my hair letting my curls fall over my shoulder when I'm flashed to the wall and held there firmly against a warm body. Klaus. He's got me pinned against the wall and is staring intently into my eyes.

"Is this going to be a daily occurrence, you pinning me to a wall or tree?" I say tiredly as he smirks and moves his face closer to mine as he grips my waist and leans his other hand on the wall beside my head.

"Well that depends if you try to leave without telling me first." He growls and I shake my head.

"I told you I'd get this done, now will you leave so that I can get some sleep. Try to resist the urge to pin to a wall tomorrow, it gets tiring after a while." I say sarcastically as I push against his chest and move away to take off my shoes. He pulls me back by my wrist and cups my cheek.

"Sweetheart, don't get cocky, that's my job. Tomorrow, I want result on the blood. I'm giving you two weeks, I suggest you use them wisely." We stare at each other for what feels like hours but is only a couple of seconds before he releases his hold on me and flashes out of the room, closing the door behind him. I run my fingers through my hair and move to the mirror, staring at the girl in the reflection. She seems strong yet so broken. Happy but desolate. She's a façade, a deception. A stranger to me.


	9. Chapter 8

I hope you like this chapter, you'll see Klaus and Caroline get a bit closer but it is a slow burn. If you have any suggestions or want me to make things clear then just review.

Hope you enjoy :D

**"Calm down, I was just at the Falls, I didn't realise that I had to tell you every movement of mine. You'd be better of sticking a GPS tracker on me." I smirk as I walk past him towards the stairs. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."**

**"I might just do that, GPS does sound like a good idea." He says with a tense voice. I roll my eyes at him but flash up the stairs to my room and take off my jacket and undo my hair letting my curls fall over my shoulder when I'm flashed to the wall and held there firmly against a warm body. Klaus. He's got me pinned against the wall and is staring intently into my eyes.**

**"Is this going to be a daily occurrence, you pinning me to a wall or tree?" I say tiredly as he smirks and moves his face closer to mine as he grips my waist and leans his other hand on the wall beside my head.**

**"Well that depends if you try to leave without telling me first." He growls and I shake my head.**

**"I told you I'd get this done, now will you leave so that I can get some sleep. Try to resist the urge to pin to a wall tomorrow, it gets tiring after a while." I say sarcastically as I push against his chest and move away to take off my shoes. He pulls me back by my wrist and cups my cheek.**

**"Sweetheart, don't get cocky, that's my job. Tomorrow, I want result on the blood. I'm giving you two weeks, I suggest you use them wisely." We stare at each other for what feels like hours but is only a couple of seconds before he releases his hold on me and flashes out of the room, closing the door behind him. I run my fingers through my hair and move to the mirror, staring at the girl in the reflection. She seems strong yet so broken. Happy but desolate. She's a façade, a deception. A stranger to me.**

"You ready yet Caroline?" I swing open the door as I grab my bag from the side. Her eyes run over my white sundress which is covered with my jean jacket and my ankle boots and pinned up hair with a few tendrils falling out. "Hmm, it'll do." I roll my eyes at her and follow her down the stairs where her brothers are waiting for us.

"Sister, Caroline, where are you going?"

"Shopping Elijah, I don't know when we'll be back so don't wait up." She says as she pulls me along and out of the door when Klaus suddenly flashes in front of me.

"Can I help you?" He smirks as he runs his eyes over my body whilst I place my hand on my hip.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Nope." His eyes narrow and I smirk at him.

"I said that I wanted results with the blood today, and it seems that you're off gallivanting with Rebekah. Do you see the problem with that?"

"Not really, you said you wanted results by today…" I look at my watch and raise an eyebrow "…and it seems I have 14 hours of today left to get you results. For a thousand year old, you're not really good at reading the time are you?" I walk past him as his smirk drops and he sighs loudly.

"Well then sweetheart, it seems I'll be accompanying you today to make sure you don't run off."

"You really have some trust issues don't you?" I get in the passenger seat as Rebekah starts the car and pulls away before Klaus can join us.

"God, your flirting seriously gives me a headache." I roll my eyes at her.

"There is no flirting, I just like annoying him since he can't kill me. Well, not yet." I shrug my shoulders.

"You never told me what happened between you and Damon."

"Yes I did, I said nothing happened."

"And for some reason I don't believe you." I shrug my shoulders amusedly as I see Klaus' car in the side view mirror as he follows us to the shopping mall.

"Believe what you want Rebekah." She hums but looks over at me with curiosity. "But today is all about shopping, it's been so long since I've bought some new clothes, I think I might go on a shopping binge today. Be prepared Beks." She begins giggling as we pull up to the mall. We get out and enter the shopping centre as Klaus follows us.

"So where are we heading first?" I ask and she grabs my hand and leads me to Macy's, we spend an hour in there whilst Klaus sits on the chair sipping champagne whilst he waits for us.

"Are you going to do this in every shop" I ask him as he raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"Do what sweetheart?" I roll my eyes as Rebekah goes off to pay for the stuff she bought. I huff and sit beside him on the chair.

"Drinking champagne, you know we're here to shop and do you know what people do whilst shopping?" I ask him slowly as if he's mentally unstable.

"Yes, love, I do."

"So…" He grits his teeth at my persistence.

"So what?"

"So what are you buying?" He rolls his eyes at me

"Nothing, I'm just here to supervise you-"

"And make sure I don't run away, blah, blah, blah. I think you're just using that as an excuse to follow me round like a puppy." He scoffs as I stifle a laugh.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." I get up as Rebekah comes towards us. I move behind him and move my lips to his ear.

"I don't hear you denying it…" I hear his sharp intake of breath and I spin and walk away hooking my arm though Rebekah's as we walk towards another store leaving Klaus to catch up with us.

"Caroline, where's Nik?" I shrug my shoulders amusedly.

"I have no idea." I say with a smirk as she looks at me curiously but rolls her eyes and moves towards the dresses. I see Klaus compel a shop assistant to bring some champagne for him which she does in a glass. I walk around for a couple of minutes picking out a few shirts and dresses. I make my way to Rebekah when I bump into someone. I look up and see Klaus looking down at me with an empty glass and a stain on his Henley. I try not to laugh but I let out a giggle as I look at him.

"Caroline…" he says through clenched teeth. I roll my eyes.

"It's just a little stain, I'm sure you can wash it out at home."

"And what the hell am I supposed to do now?" Rebekah walks towards us and listens in on us.

"Well Klaus, if you haven't noticed we're in a clothes shop which coincidentally sells clothes. Clothes such as shirts for men like you. Look on the bright side Klausy, at least you'll do what normal people do in shops. Shop for clothes." I give him a bright smile and point him to the men's section.

"Sweetheart, what did we say about calling me that?" I shrug.

"You really liked it and wanted me to call you Klausy all the time." I say hopefully but he just scowls.

"Nope, guess again."

"You absolutely loved the name and wanted the whole world to know." He growls and I look over at Rebekah who is hiding a smile behind her hands. "Gosh, I try so hard but there's just no pleasing you, is there Klausy?" I wink at him and walk to the changing rooms. A few minutes later I walk out of the stall and see Rebekah sitting on the chair and Klaus nowhere to be seen.

"He's trying on a new shirt. Well done Caroline, I'm impressed, you got him to buy something when someone else is with him."

"What can I say, I'm fabulous like that." I smile at her and look in the mirror as I twirl in the dark blue skater dress.

"I like it, pair it with black heels and you're good to go. You should definitely get it." I nod and just as I'm about to go back in, Klaus walks out shirtless.

"Rebekah, could you get this in black, green really doesn't suit me." My eyes run over his defined chest, his perfect abs and the v shape waist which runs down to-_stop it Caroline._

"See something you like love?" My eyes flash back to his and I feel myself blush.

"In your dreams Klaus." I say as I walk back to my changing room.

"More like daydream, feel free to ogle me some more, sweetheart, it makes me feel appreciated." He teases me through the door.

"Go away Klaus." I say as I change back into my clothes whilst he chuckles. I come back out and buy my dress as Klaus and Rebekah wait for me. "Where to next?" I ask Rebekah who smirks at me and drags me to the perfect store.

"Victoria's Secret, the perfect store." Rebekah says with a smile and I look over at Klaus who rolls his eyes. _Two can play at his game._

"You're right Bekah, come on." We make our way in and move through the aisles as Klaus follows. "Excuse me?" I say to a curvy red head.

"Yes."

"I was wondering where your lace demi cups are and your corsets." I smirk and hear Klaus' breathing become shallow.

"3rd aisle on the left."

"Thank you." I walk over there and pick up lace sets in various colours and some corsets. "I'll try these on, come on Bekah." I say as she has some sets as well. Klaus sits down and waits for us to be done outside our doors. _Perfect. _I smirk deviously. "Hey Bekah, I'm trying on that red corset but I'm not sure if it's too risqué." I say knowing that she'll hear me perfectly well with her vampire hearing.

"Open the door and let me see." She says and I take in a deep breath as I walk out and keep my gaze on her. "Hmm, you look stunning Care, lace, red, very, sexy. It doesn't seem risqué to me. What do you think Nik?" She says with a smirk as she can tell what I'm doing and plays along. I look at him with innocent eyes.

"Well, Klaus. Risqué or not?" I ask as I spin slowly on the red stilettos. His mouth is open and his eyes are wide. "Klaus?" he snaps back and coughs to relieve the awkwardness.

"It's nice." He says with a hoarse voice causing me to smile but roll my eyes.

"Come on Klaus, you're a guy, is it too risqué or just right?" I pout as he swallows hard.

"It's fine." He winces at the tone of his voice.

"Well thanks." I say as we both return to our dressing rooms and change. I put on the lace blue demi bra with matching panties and smirk, _piece de résistance._

"Hey Beks, should I get this in blue or purple?" I say as I walk out again with a strut. Rebekah looks at me and glances to Klaus who sputters out some of his champagne but tried to hide it.

"Blue, definitely. I'm just going to pay for these." She walks out leaving me and Klaus alone. I spin in the mirror and glance at Klaus who is staring at me.

"See something you like love?" I repeat his words with a smirk, he narrows his eyes at me. "Feel free to ogle at me, it makes me feel appreciated?" I wink at him and return to my room and breathe out. _I can't believe I just did that. But that look on his face. Priceless. _I change into my normal clothes and get out taking the outfits with me as Klaus follows me to the checkout where I pay.

"Lunch?"

"Sure, human or normal?" Rebekah smirks as I roll my eyes at her.

"Normal."

"I saw a nice restaurant on the way here."

"When was the last time you had something like pizza or burger and chips?" Rebekah scoffs.

"Why would I eat stuff like that?'

"Because it makes you fit into human society?" I say sarcastically as Klaus chuckles behind me. "Oh come on Beks, burger and chips, do it the normal, _menial _way, I promise you'll like it." I say with a puppy look to which she sighs and nods reluctantly.

"Fine, but if I hate it then I reserve the right to throw it at you."

"Fine." We make our way to McDonalds and I can see Rebekah looking around as if she's never been here whilst Klaus acts like he usually does. A teenager bumps into him and he growls whilst I laugh at him.

"Calm down Klaus, he was just a teenager." I say as he rolls his eyes. "What do you guys want?" they both shrug. "It's like you two have never been here before. Their faces remain impassive and my eyes widen. "Oh my God, you've never been to McDonalds?" They roll their eyes.

"Now why would I want to spend a meal here when I could eat in the own sanctity of my house sweetheart?"

"You're such a bore." I murmur.

"I heard that sweetheart." I give him a fake smile. "

"I really don't care, now you two, go upstairs and see if there are some seats on the balcony whilst I get the food." They nod and walk away as I wait for my turn.

"Welcome to McDonalds, what can I get you?"

"I'd like 3 Chicken sandwich meals and two chicken nugget happy meals with coke. Thanks." I smirk as I take the tray and make my way to Klaus and Rebekah who are sitting on the balcony overlooking the street which is filled with people. "Here you go. I got both of you chicken burgers and a happy meal on the side."

"We're not children sweetheart." Klaus says as he sees the happy meal box. I sit down and hand them their meals.

"Oh come on Klaus, don't be a spoil sport. Since you've never been here, you need the full human experience. Well come on, dig in." I grab my burger and bite into it as do the others.

"Why did you want to get seats on the balcony?" I look over the barrier and smile.

"Listen." I whisper.

"There's nothing." Rebekah says confused.

"No, listen to the street.' I murmur and I listen intently to the street sounds that meld together and flow melodically. People's voices blend together building the bass as their footsteps and rustlings of their bags make the rhythm. A saxophone beat flows in as do the guitar strumming and the hip hop beat to which dancers are moving to.

"It's…beautiful." Rebekah whispers and I smile at her and turn to see Klaus giving me a small smile which I return. He takes another bite from his burger and me and Bekah laugh.

"What?" He says confused and I point to the blob of mayonnaise which is on the tip of his nose. "Ha, ha very funny." He looks for a napkin which I forgot to get so I get out a tissue from my bag and gently wipe the tip of his nose. His eyes bore into mine and I can feel the tension sizzle in the air. I cough and pull back as I finish eating my burger.

"So? What did you think?" I ask them once their done.

"Surprisingly…good." Klaus says as he nods. I let out a gigantic smile at my achievement.

"There's still one more thing left." I open their happy meal boxes and get out their toys and hand them to them. "Open them." They do and Bekah gets a princess notebook with a small pen whilst Klaus gets a cuddly little white wolf with sharp blue eyes. I roll my eyes at Klaus who smiles like a 5 year old.

"Now, this, I like." He says.

"How ironic." I say with a smile as I look over at Bekah who seems so…human at this moment.

"It's pretty."

"Suits you sister, you always act like a princess." He snorts as she narrows her eyes at him.

"Ok, Mikaelsons calm down, no need to cause a massacre." I say as they roll their eyes but I see Klaus' mouth twitch.

"We should go now." Klaus says as he gets up and we follow to the car and drive back to the mansion.

"Well, I hate to admit it but I had a really good time today." Rebekah says as we get out of the car and walk inside to the mansion to see Kol playing XBOX whilst Elijah sits near him reading a newspaper.

"Niklaus, Rebekah, Caroline how was shopping?"

"It was surprisingly good. We should do it again." Rebekah says with a smile as Klaus smirks and I look over at Klaus.

"No freakin way. You have Assassin's Creed?" I walk over Kol and pick up the other controller and join in.

"You're really good." Kol says but his eyes are focused on the game. I smile but like him focus on beating my opponent. I hunt Kol down and shoot his troops repeatedly and then kill him.

"And boom! That is how you do it." I say with a smile as Kol's jaw drops. "Good try Kol, maybe you'll improve next time." I pat him on the shoulder in a comforting way as his eyes remain wide and his mouth is still open. I lift my hand and close his mouth for him. "Wouldn't want you to catch flies." I walk away and take my bags and flash to my room and then come back down to check on the centrifuge. I tie up my hair and place my goggle on as I unpack the deep freeze tank. "Word of warning, do not touch this without gloves. In fact don't touch this end of. Clear?" I look at them and they all nod. "Good." I place a sample of the tube solution back under the microscope to see if everything's separated which it has. I place the solution into the tank and lock it for an hour. "I have an hour until this is done, anyone want to go get drinks at the Grill?" I say and they nod. "Ok, come on."

We make our way to the grill and I order a bourbon for myself as Rebekah gets a vodka tonic and the boys get a scotch.

"Caroline?" I turn and see Bonnie.

"Hey Bon, what's up?" she glances over at the Mikaelsons but shakes her head.

"Nothing, I haven't heard from you." I shrug my shoulder and order a tequila shot for her.

"I've been busy, sorry Bon, where is everyone?" she sighs and sits beside me.

"Stefan is staying at your house and keeping your mom company, Matt and Tyler are hanging out and Jeremy is studying."

"Elena and Damon." Her eyes drop and I put my arm around her as she drinks the shot.

"At the Boarding House." she says off handedly. I nod along with her as I glance at Rebekah who smiles and gets up.

"How about a game of pool? Boys against girls?" I smile and nudge Bonnie who agrees. Kol and Elijah follow whilst Klaus remains seated at the bar with his scotch.

"Klaus, come on." I say as I walk to him.

"Still drinking love." I roll my eyes, snatch his scotch and gulp it down and slam it back onto the bar. "Caroline!" He says as I widen my eyes innocently.

"What? Oh did you and your scotch need a minute to say your goodbyes?" I say sarcastically as he shakes his head and I grab his hand and drag him to the pool table as Kol hands me the cue.

"Ok, boys against girls. We play by the rules, no off-handed tactics." Bekah says as she sets it up.

"Bon, do you need any help?" Kol smirks at her as she rolls her eyes and shoots a perfect shot and smirks at him.

"So that you can get behind me and lean over to help me? No thanks Kol, I think I can handle this." She winks at him and I smile at her small giggle. Elijah shoots next and he does it with his formal business flair.

"Bekah?" She does a good shot followed by Kol who cockily gets another one in.

"Care." I line up my shot and just as I'm about to shoot Klaus coughs to put me off.

"Nice try Klaus" I line it up again and shoot perfectly. He smirks at me and I move round the table next to him. Just as he lines up the shot I nudge him causing him to miss.

"Now, now sweetheart, did you just nudge me?" I look at him innocently.

"Me? Of course not, I'm a freakin saint. I would never pull a tactic like that" I place my hand over my heart and he tries to suppress a chuckle but fails as I giggle along with him.

"Elijah." He says but he just shrugs.

"I don't see anything that would be considered as cheating Niklaus, maybe you're just losing your touch." Elijah smirks.

"Very good love, getting the whole family involved." The turns keep going and I line it up again as it gets to me. Just as I was about to take the shot Klaus whispers into my ear breathlessly.

"You look ravishing like that sweetheart." I miss the shot and glare at him.

"What the hell Klaus? I missed." He pouts.

"Aww, it seems you did, maybe you're losing your touch."

"Yeah." I narrow my eyes and hit him with the cue as he spins round to the other side of the table opposite. It's like a game of cat and mouse. I move to the side but he remains opposite me.

"I wouldn't do that sweetheart, I'm still older and stronger than you. I could just snap your neck." I smirk and raise my finger side to side.

"Nope, blood oath remember Klausy." He glares at me and I move to my left and as I anticipated he moves to the left as well so I slide under the table and end up on his side and hit him with my bare hands.

"Come on sweetheart, no need for violence. I know you want to touch me but come on." I huff.

"There's no point in trying to speak to you when you're like this." He raises his eyebrows in fake shock.

"Like what? Cute and loveable?" I roll my eyes at him as I try to pull my hands from his grip.

"No, arrogant and annoying." He pulls me closer.

"You secretly love it." He teases when I pull my hands away from him and glare.

"Yes, I love it so much that I'm walking away from you." I flip my hair over my shoulder and move back to the other side of the table when I feel goose bumps cover my skin. The prickles run over my arms and I shiver which Klaus notices.

"Caroline…?" I look at him and then slowly turn to look over the people when I see a figure in a waistcoat suit standing at the bar, he turns and smirks at me as he lowers his glass and walks towards me. I notice all the people get up all together and move out of the bar as if they were compelled.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I hear Kol murmur behind me. Kaleb walks towards us and I meet him half way as I cross my arms.

"Hello Caroline."

"Kaleb"

"No need for the hostility." I roll my eyes when the door opens and three more people enter. A man with black hair and stubble and green eyes and two girls with chestnut brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"Great, a family reunion, as if things couldn't get any worse." I say as I look at them whilst they smirk at me. Another man enters with bar dressed like Kaleb but with a full suit jacket and a taller frame. "Oh great, I spoke too soon."

"Hello Caroline."

"Why are you here Samuel?" He raises his eyebrow in a condescending way.

"I just want to talk darling."

"And I said no to Kaleb, my answer wasn't going to change."

"You said you were busy."

"I am."

"Playing pool, yes, very busy sister." Kyle says sarcastically as he leans over the bar and grabs a bottle of bourbon.

"Well, I'd like to talk now" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Like I said I'm busy." He hums and glances over my shoulder to look at the others.

"Miss Bennett, it's a pleasure to meet you, how is your grandmother?" Bonnie's eyes widen.

"You knew Grams?" she whispers whilst Samuel nods.

"Yes, she was a good woman."

"Which led you to murdering her and draining her magic."

"What…"

"It was a necessary evil." I shake my head.

"It's always a necessary evil?" I scoff "Killing a defenceless woman for her magic was not and never is a necessary evil. It's just plain cruel. You're a monster."

"Unapologetically so darling. Now, you know what I want and we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The full moon is in three days' time."

"And what makes you think that I won't just run again?" He chuckles lowly and moves closer to me as he looks over my shoulder.

"You have too much to lose darling, you are loyal, it's engraved in your head because of your wolf gene. I know you won't run, and that is your weakness but my advantage." He says in a deadly tone.

"You don't know anything about me." He tilts his head.

"Of course I do, I know exactly what type of person you are. Just like your father. You inherit so much from him, in fact I pity you for that. He was pathetic and weak." My eyes widen at his mention of my father but I smirk.

"Is that why your wife let him fuck her?" His eyes fill with rage but he grins in a sinister way.

"Oh, poor, poor Caroline. So young, so innocent." He runs his finger down my cheek and I stare into his cold dead eyes as he smirks. "Three days. I'll get you." He walks out of the door leaving the others.

"Care…" I look over at Kamara who swallows and reaches out her hand but I avert my eyes and her hand falls. She sighs and walks out of the bar. 3 left.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I truly am." Kamara whispers but I refuse to look at her as she leaves.

"And 2 left. Talk about family drama. Well seeing as most of the party have left, I'll be going. It's been nice knowing you sis but what can I say. We just weren't that close." He gets up and pats me on the arm as he takes a drink from his bottle and walks out. I look at Kaleb and see his eyes set on mine.

"Why does he want to kill Caroline?" I hear Kol ask curiously.

"Long story."

"Not's so long." I murmur. The corner of Kaleb's mouth lifts.

"He's going to kill you."

"I know." I say resolutely.

"And if he doesn't, then I will." I refuse to let tears fill my eyes and betray me so I keep myself grounded. I smirk instead.

"Not if I kill you first." I say and he cocks his eyebrow.

"You can't."

"I'm more powerful than you, of course I can. Either way…I'll see you in hell." He glares at me and at the others then walks out of the doors as people begin to file back in as if nothing happened. I take in a deep breath and suppress the emptiness I feel. I spin round and grab my cue from the table and shoot getting in the final ball.

"End Game" _It certainly is._

**_Next chapter will be major, it will explain what Caroline is, why they want to kill her and it will include some cute Klaroline moments, both of them bonding over having messed up families._**

**_See you next time :D_**


	10. Chapter 9

I hope you like this chapter, this chapter does explain what Caroline is and why they're after her and there are a few Klaroline moments but I think the next 2 chapters will be the major ones instead.

Hope you like it and please review :D

**"He's going to kill you."**

**"I know." I say resolutely.**

**"And if he doesn't, then I will." I refuse to let tears fill my eyes and betray me so I keep myself grounded. I smirk instead.**

**"Not if I kill you first." I say and he cocks his eyebrow.**

**"You can't."**

**"I'm more powerful than you, of course I can. Either way…I'll see you in hell." He glares at me and at the others then walks out of the doors as people begin to file back in as if nothing happened. I take in a deep breath and suppress the emptiness I feel. I spin round and grab my cue from the table and shoot getting in the final ball.**

**"End Game" **_**It certainly is**_

_"I don't understand…" Rebekah says as I straighten and look at her. "Why do they want to kill you? You said that he tortured you, how can your siblings follow them?" _

_"What do you mean torture?" Klaus eyes Rebekah and his eyes turn to me as I look at him._

_"Care, tell him." I can still feel the prickles on my arm telling me that they're still nearby._

_"It's not the place for this conversation." I say as I put the cue down._

_"Fine, we'll go home, and you finally give us some answers about them." Kol says with narrowed eyes as he walks out of the bar and I sigh as I follow him out. _

_We reach the mansion and Rebekah hands me a drink as everyone sits in front of the fireplace as if it's story time. __Kind of is Care, they would find out eventually. But not everything… _

_"Let's start with you, how are you a hybrid?" Klaus asks curiously as I purse my lips._

_"As Rebekah already knows, I was adopted, Liz isn't my real mom but she raised me from the age of 5. My real mother is a witch. She and Samuel were married, but she had an affair and I was the result of it. I was given away when I was born and then adopted by my mom. When I turned 14 I found out that I had magic. At 15 I found out that I carried the wolf gene, at 17 I was turned into a vampire but didn't lose my magic. 8 months after, Samuel found me. He introduced me to my half siblings, I thought he was going to help me control my magic but he tried to condition me into following his orders instead._

_"Condition you how?"_

_"Torture, he chained me up, burnt me, vervained me, whipped me until I would follow him but I kept refusing. I ran away and came back here. Now they're after me." I take a sip of my drink focusing on the cool liquid to keep my emotions in check._

_"Care, why didn't you tell me any of this, I thought I was your friend?" I shake my head at Bonnie._

_"Of course you are Bon, but your Grams found out that they were after me so Samuel came after her and-"_

_"and killed her-"_

_"making it seem like a natural death." Bonnie's eyes fill with tears. "I wasn't going to put you at risk like that Bon, any of you and that's why I chose not to tell you. I needed some normality Bon, but don't doubt for a second that I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you, I do. I do trust you Bonnie." _

_"Wait, was that why you left town for 6 months, where they after you?"_

_"No, I went to visit Bill."_

_"Bill?"_

_"My mom's ex, he helped to raise me until he left when I was 13, he was like a dad, a proper, normal dad." __Keep it together Care, they can't find out the truth of those 6 months. No one can. _

_"But why do they want you dead?" Elijah asks in a stoic tone as he sits in his armchair looking and listening to me intently. _

_"Ever been to New Orleans?" Klaus chuckles and I raise my eyebrow at him in confusion._

_"What's so funny?" He shakes his head and stifles his laugh._

_"We built New Orleans in the 1800's. We ruled it until we had to leave."_

_"Because of Mikael, yeah." The air is tense at the mention of the name. "So you were like the royal family of Louisiana?"_

_"Of course. But Nik here thought of himself as the King of the whole city." Rebekah says snarkily._

_"Now, sister, don't be jealous."_

_"Typical." He raise his eyebrows, "you being King, it's typical. You need a big crown with that gigantic ego." Kol sputters out his scotch as he laughs uncontrollably._

_"Good one Caroline, oh god, you fit in perfectly darling."_

_"Thanks Kol." Klaus rolls his eyes at us as I let out a giggle._

_"Caroline, what does New Orleans have to do with this?" Elijah asks._

_"Turns out my mother was a New Orleans witch. An ancestral witch. I was born in New Orleans on witch grounds." I look around and they're fascinated by this. "When did you leave New Orleans?"_

_"1917."_

_"Hmm, too early. Have you ever heard of the Harvest Ritual?" Kol's eyes snap to mine._

_"It's a ritual used in some witch covens where some are sacrificed to ensure the expansion of power of the coven. They're then brought back to life through the reaping." I nod._

_"Someone's been doing their homework." I smirk at Kol. "In New Orleans, the witches have ancestral magic."_

_"So they can only do magic in towns where their ancestors are buried, right?" Bonnie says._

_"Yep, during the Harvest, four people are chosen and then brutally killed on a full moon. When the first person dies, their magic is passed on to the next and etcetera. The last person carries all four amounts of magic. When they're killed, it flows into the ground as an offering to the spirit. They have one year to complete this, otherwise the last one, well, they implode because the amount of power they have which takes down New Orleans in the process. After a week, the four are resurrected, which is known as the reaping. Whilst they're dead, they're stuck in a kind of limbo."_

_"But your mother, she's a…"_

_"Yep, she's a New Orleans witch. Meaning…" I hint as their eyes widen._

_"So are you." Klaus whispers._

_"Originally, yes. But me becoming a vampire, switched things round. I wasn't supposed to keep my magic that was only possible because of my wolf gene."_

_"Wait, so you're a tribrid?"_

_"Sort of, I still don't understand myself. In genetic terms, yes. In physical standing no. I don't have any werewolf abilities like Klaus has since he's a hybrid but a part of me is human which enables my witch abilities, I'm guessing that that side is my wolf side."_

_"Wow, that's…wow." Bonnie whispers as she looks at me. I see Klaus staring at me intently trying to figure me out._

_"Yeah…"_

_"So they want to kill you because…" Rebekah says slowly._

_"Because I am the one that needs to be sacrificed for the Harvest…" Her eyes widen as she stares at me._

_"Sorry darling, but wouldn't you be resurrected during the reaping."_

_"Nope."_

_"Because, you're not a normal witch. You're more powerful. Even ancestral magic has boundaries, but you have 'pure' magic. You won't be brought back because you're not categorised as an ancestral witch whose abilities follow those laws." Elijah says as he tries to make sense of it._

_"Hit the nail on the head. Well done. They want me dead to complete the ritual and gain more magic at the cost of my life. Kyle, Clarissa and Kamara will all return, I won't."_

_"Wait, why isn't Kaleb involved in this?"_

_"The spirits didn't choose him." _

_"So what are you going to do?" I shrug my shoulders amusedly at Klaus' question._

_"Well, first I'm going to make your blood and then I'll figure out the rest."_

_"Are you kidding me, someone's trying to kill you and the one thing you're focused on is getting him his stupid blood? Unbelievable." Bonnie huffs and sags in her seat as Klaus stares at me._

_"Yes Klaus?" _

_"Nothing, love." I nod and get up making my way to the deep freeze tank as I put on my gloves and goggles. I take the samples out and place them into the test tube. I add some Thiosulphate solution casing the ice to melt immediately. I pipette the solutions out into sample tablets and check them under the microscope for any damage. I put them into new test tubes and place them in a water bath so that they multiply quicker._

_"Ok, this should take about 2 hours, I need them to reach an optimum temperature for meiosis."_

_"My what?" Kol says with squinted eyes as I sigh._

_"Cell division Kol." I say as I roll my eyes at him. My phone vibrates and I unlock it to see a message displayed._

_Found him. _

_Atlanta- Desmond Woods. With pack, 3 cabins. _

_My debt is paid._

_I closed my phone not showing any reaction to the message, hoping that the others don't notice my heartbeat quicken for a second._

_"So any more questions?" I say as I make my way back to my seat._

_"So are the others all witches?" Bonnie asks._

_"Nope, Samuel is a normal werewolf but Kaleb, Clarissa, Kamara and Kyle are witch-werewolf hybrids as well. Not to the same extent as me, they're still bound by the rules of nature, they still have to turn every full moon but it doesn't hurt as much."_

_"How come we've never heard of them?" Klaus asks sceptically._

_"They're extremely good at hiding. And just because you're a thousand years old doesn't mean you know all the fish in the sea." Klaus rolls his eyes at me. "Now, if you lot don't mind, I think I'll be going to bed." I get up and flash to my room closing the door behind me. I grab my boots, jacket and gun and place them under my bed. Opening the bottom drawer of the cabinet beside the bed, I take out the picture hidden at the back. The picture of me when I was a baby and the blue eyed man with dark blonde hair as he holds me to him and smiles. __Now all you have to do is wait…_

_5 hours later…_

_Putting on my boots and jacket, I write a quick note to Klaus and sneak into his room. His quiet snores and even breaths fill the room as he lays on his white sheets shirtless. My eyes run over his defined torso, his bird and feather tattoo peaks out from the cover as his chest rises and fall. __Focus Caroline, his is no time to ogle. __Shaking my head, I cautiously move to the night stand and lay down my note hoping that he doesn't wake too soon. I sneak back out of his room, carefully closing the door and flash out into his car and pull away._

_**Klaus**_

_I kept my breathing even as I heard her enter my room, what the hell was she up to? She wouldn't dare try to hurt me. She moved closer to me and I was ready to flash up behind her when she stopped beside my bed. My ears pinpointed the rustling of paper which she laid beside me and then moved back out closing the door quietly, which wasn't quiet at all. The sound of an engine starting made me flash up and look through the window. She was in the car, __my __car and driving away. I gritted my teeth as I flashed and put on my clothes and looked at the piece of paper she left._

_Klaus,_

_If you wake up and find me gone, don't worry and please don't hurt anyone out of anger. I'll be back soon, promise._

_You can trust me._

_Caroline x_

_Don't worry! Where the bloody hell has she gone at 4 in the morning?! __I stuff the note into my pocket and flash to the garage grabbing some keys and get into the car and begin to follow her. Thankfully she had only left a few minutes ago and I saw her on the highway following the directions to Atlanta. __Why leave in the middle of the night on a two hour journey? Why all the secrecy? __I continue to follow her, not getting too close but keeping the car in sight. Whatever she's heading, I'm going to find out. _

_**Caroline**_

_I stop at the side of the road beside Desmond Woods. The road is a vast grey of emptiness, no cars in front or behind. I take out the crumpled picture and smooth it out as I brush my finger of the smiling man. Taking a deep breath I get out of the car and make my way into the waking forest. The sun illuminated the leaves as they began rustling in the burnt shadow of the sky. I focus in on my vampire senses and hear the low murmur of people in the distance. I flash closer and slowly walk closer moving away the branches to see a group of men and women in the clearing in front of 3 cabins. I swallow hard and breathe in slowly as I step out. A few men turn to see me and whistle causing the others to turn around to face me. The three men assume a fighting stance as they snarl at me._

_"Who are you?" A man shouts. His dirty blonde hair falls to his shoulders as he wears a white t-shirt and jeans. I raise my hands and step forward._

_"I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just need to speak to someone." _

_"You're a vampire, you shouldn't be here." Another hisses._

_"Seriously, I don't want any trouble, I'm looking for Jackson, is he here?" The blonde haired man's stance falls as he looks over me._

_"Who wants to know?"_

_"Caroline Forbes." He nods but looks at me curiously. _

_"Follow me Caroline Forbes." I lower my hands and walk forward slowly as the crowd parts but hisses at me as I pass. He knocks on the middle cabin and I hear a gravelly voice shout._

_"Enter!" The man opens the door for me and I step in to be greeted by the sight of a tall, clean shaven man with short blonde hair and kind blue eyes. "Yes?"_

_"This is Caroline Forbes, she wanted to speak to you." The man in front of me nods and the other leaves closing the door behind me. He gestures to the chair and I shake my head declining._

_"So Miss Forbes, how may I help you?" He asks. I open my mouth and no sound comes out. I glance around the cabin and see pictures of children set in the frame. A photograph of the man holding a woman and some children in front of them makes unleash a wave of emptiness within me. "Miss Forbes?" He tilts his head._

_"I..." I close my eyes and shake my head focusing on this moment, this moment right here. He doesn't know me, he doesn't recognise me. __Why would he, he's not seen you in 18 years. __"You're Jackson?" he nods as he stands from his chair and looks over me. "I'm Caroline."_

_"Yes, I know." He chuckles. The sound resonated in my head as I can't help but smile at him. "Should I know you Caroline?" I shake my head._

_"No. Um…I'm Jennifer Devereux's daughter." I say. His eyes widen at me and his mouth parts._

_"You're…her daughter…" I nod slowly as he steps forward but he narrows his eyes. "You're a vampire?"_

_"Yes, I was turned when I was 17."_

_"You're my…"_

_"Your daughter, yes." I whisper as I see him swallow hard. His face is difficult to read, his brow furrows in confusion but the corner of his lip turns up. "I tried to find you before, I couldn't. You moved around a lot, part of being an Alpha, I guess." I let out a nervous laugh as I step closer. He nods slowly and then closes his eyes. "I don't want anything from you, I just…I just needed to meet you. To know who you were, who my real father is." His eyes flash open and he steps back._

_"Caroline, I can't be the man you want me to be. I have a family of my own who don't know about you. They can never know about you." He says as his eyes glisten. My world shatters, the last chance at family, at a place of belonging has just been ripped away from me. _

_"You never told anyone did you." My statement is answered with silence. He sighs and runs his hand over his face._

_"No. No one knows about you. Only me and Jennifer." He glances at me curiously. "Have you met her?" I nod. "How is she?"_

_"I wouldn't know, she seemed happy when she opened the door with her new-born baby and then she saw me and shut the door in my face." I shrug my shoulder and look down at the floor holding in my tears._

_"I'm sorry Caroline, but you were never planned."_

_"I know Jackson, I know." I murmur. I look out of the window and see the children who were in the photograph outside playing together. _

_"I wanted to know something. This pack, if I was a werewolf, would I be a part of it?" He nods but sighs._

_"Yes. You would probably be my Beta since you're my first born. The pack would have looked up to you as if you were their family, that's how packs work." I smile sadly as I tense my fingers trying not to reach out to the picture of him and his children and brush my fingers over it. "But you're a vampire. They would never accept you Caroline. Even if I made everything known, they would be hostile towards you since you're a vampire." I feel my chest tighten at his words but I clear my throat trying to alleviate some of the pain. He steps closer and reaches out brushing his fingers over mine._

_"Have you got children?" I ask quietly, his answering smile feels like a punch to the gut. He reaches out to the picture and shows it to me._

_"Yes, I have 4. 3 boys, two girls." My smile falters. __3 girls, you have 3 girls. You have me, don't forget about me! __I feel like screaming at him to acknowledge me, in any way. He sees my smile falter and clears his throat as he pulls back from my hand. "Caroline, you need to know…you were never planned, I didn't want any children. You were just…__there."__ Another punch, his words are like knives being shoved into my body and he doesn't even know what he's doing. I glance outside to the playing children and smile sadly._

_"Jackson…you wanted children" I glance up at him, "…you just didn't want me…" I sniffle and move back, making the distance between us even greater. "But that's ok…it's ok." I shake my head and smile at him, memorising his face, his blonde hair, blue eyes which are surrounded by tiny crinkles not visible to the human eye._

_"Caroline…" he murmurs sadly but I continue to smile at him regardless._

_"It was nice meeting you Jackson." I say and turn towards the door reaching out to the handle but stop. I look at him one last time but his figure is blurred by my tears. "For what it's worth, you would have been an amazing dad to me…" I whisper quietly as I open the door and walk out as the pack members glance in my direction. I continue to walk past them as I hear the first blonde man behind me._

_"Dad, who was she?" A tear slides down my cheek at his question as I disappear into the woods. I keep walking trying to take my mind of what happened when I stop suddenly and crumble. Everything I wanted, love, family, loyalty. The last tether I hoped to have to all of those things has just been ripped out of my hands. The emptiness begins to consume me as I stare at the golden leaves which have fallen to the ground. The anger rises and I flash to an ash tree which stands tall and proud and punch my hand into the side, causing cracks in the trunk. I continue to kick and pound against the wood as the splinters embed themselves into my knuckles. The wood begins creaking and I back away collapsing to the ground letting my fingers curl into the soil as I cry helplessly like a lost child. __This wasn't how it was supposed to be, I was supposed to be reunited with my parents, to have them care and love me as their own child, to be safe and guarded. It wasn't supposed to be like this, they weren't supposed to shut me out and turn away. It wasn't supposed to be like that…_

_**Klaus**_

_I watched her from the moment she entered the clearing. I had wondered why the hell she would go anywhere near a wolf pack, was she willing to get killed? I listened to the conversation she had inside and something inside me broke for her. She was desperate for family, for somewhere to belong. But she had been turned away at every point. Her real parents didn't want her, her stepdad didn't want her, her siblings didn't even want her and her adoptive mother was usually off at work not caring. I flashed after her and saw her reaction. The pain and the exasperation was evident on her face. Her tears cascaded down like a waterfall and her hands were covered in blood as she continued to unleash her rage. I watched as she fell to the floor and crumpled trying to find some relief, some belonging. _

_"Caroline" I whispered but she didn't turn, she didn't react. She seemed to be blocking everything out. I watched as her cries died down and she breathed in and out deeply. I moved closer. "Sweetheart" Her breathing stilled, I noticed her muscles tense and then her body sag as she sat back against the tree and stared at the ground._

_"You shouldn't be here." She whispered with a broken voice. I swallowed at her tone. It wasn't anger or guilt, I was exasperation. She was tired. I walked forward and kneeled beside her. "Klaus, what are you doing here, I left you a note." _

_"You know love, if you're going to sneak into someone's room, try not to breathe too heavily." Moving beside her, I lean against the tree and sit so that her arm touches mine._

_"I'll remember that next time." I hear her murmur as she rolls her eyes at me and I can't help but chuckle until I see the blood on her knuckles and the large fallen tree. "How much did you hear?" she whispers. _

_"Everything." She nods as she gets up and begins walking away from me. "Caroline, sweetheart, stop." I say as I follow her but she ignores me._

_"We should go back, I need to finish making the blood." She scrubs the dirt off her hands and then wipes her cheeks. I flash in front of her but she tries to move around me._

_"Sweetheart, stop." I say resolutely as I grab her wrists gently. She sighs and tries to pull away but I pull her closer. "Caroline. Stop."_

_"What do you want Klaus? Hmm? You want to tell me what an idiot I am, want to shout at me for sneaking into your room or disappearing. Go ahead. Come on, go on." She urges me on and I can see her giving up but still a little fight left in her blue eyes._

_"No." she shakes her head and pulls away._

_"Then what? What the hell do you want now, tell me, because I am sick and tired of trying to figure out everyone around me. Whether they care or don't, if I can trust them or not. Tell me Klaus, what do you want from me?!" she runs her fingers through her hair and grits her teeth. Before I can even think about what I'm doing, I pull her in and wrap my arms around her as she begins to cry again and hit me against my chest. I hold her tighter to me, not letting go as she buries her head into my shirt and curls her fingers into the fabric tightly. "What do you want?" she murmurs into my shirt._

_"Nothing, I don't want anything…" I whisper back as I rest my cheek against her soft, golden hair and run my hand through it as I hold her head against me. We stay there holding on to each other for what seems like hours when she releases my shirt and pulls away. I keep my arms wrapped around her waist as she wipes away her tears and looks over her bloodied hands._

_"I need to get cleaned up." She says as she looks up at me. I swallow as I realise the small distance between us. My fingers brush against her exposed skin at her waist and I imagine running my hands over her body. My mind flashes to yesterday, the time she was wearing that oh so sexy blue lingerie and red corset. God how I wished to rip them off her and pull her and ravish her. "Klaus?" I'm brought out of my thoughts when she says my name is her sweet voice. I swallow hard as I look at her cornflower blue eyes and nod, releasing her and pulling away. The wolf in my creams to pin her against the tree and make her mine. __Dear God Niklaus, pull yourself together. __I look at her and see her walking away from me, back to the car._

_**Caroline.**_

_"I'd rather not go back like this and get hounded with questions. You wouldn't happen to have a place where I could get cleaned up, would you?" I ask quietly avoiding his eyes._

"Well, we are in Atlanta, you're lucky, I have a house near here. Come on get in, love." He gestures to his car.

"What about your car?" I look at the one he drove which is parked behind. He rolls his eyes and smirks at me.

"It's Kol's, he can get it himself, now, did you want to get cleaned up or not?" I scoff at him and get in. He drives through the town as I look out of the window not saying a word. We pull up at another grand mansion and I roll my eyes at him. "What sweetheart?"

"Do you have a mansion in every town?" he chuckles as he opens the door leading me into a vast room which is lined with historic paintings and the furniture is covered in white sheets.

"I have acquired various numbers of property, yes, but mansions everywhere, no. I have a nice little house with a picket fence in Florida." I look at him surprised as he blushes.

"Really?"

"But I also have a castle in Scotland."

"And here I thought you resembled an ordinary person for once." He raises his eyebrows as he smirks.

"Why be ordinary when you can be _extraordinary?" _I can't help but smile at him.

"Good point." I murmur as he leads me into the bathroom and he removes his jacket, rolling up his sleeves and gets out a pair of tweezers. I giggle at him as he cocks his eyebrow.

"It's just, I never imagined you holding tweezers."

"What did you imagine me doing?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Nothing that you thought."

"And what do you think I thought?" he smirks as he pulls me towards the counter and lifts me up to sit on it and steps in between my legs. _Two can play at this game._

"I thought a thought which I thought you thought, but the thought I thought wasn't the thought I thought. If the thought I thought had been the thought I thought then you wouldn't have thought of it." I smirk as his eyes widen for a second but he nods slowly as he smiles and looks at my hands. He raises the tweezers over the wooden splint and begins pulling them out.

"Impressive sweetheart, when did you learn that?"

"When I was in high school, my history teacher was a bit of an ass and kept going on about what I thought in his classes when I was daydreaming. It wasn't my fault that his class was boring and would usually put me to sleep." I shrug causing him to chuckle. His sapphire blue eyes light up as his dimples reveal themselves. His raspberry lips glisten as his tongue peeks out to glaze over them, what I wouldn't do to reach out my fingers and- _don't you dare finish that sentence Forbes! _I look down at my hands as the cuts begin to heal.

"That was a lot of anger which you let out, sweetheart in the woods. Warn me not to pick a fight with you."

"My, my, is Niklaus scared of a sweet, little, innocent girl." I say pouting with wide eyes as he narrows his.

"Of course not love." He says as I flinch at the sharp sting of a wooden splinter which digs into my hand. "Shhh, love, its ok." He murmurs as he concentrates on the last splinter and pulls it out. "There we are." He says smiling as he grabs a towel from the side wetting it under the tap and running it over my knuckles softly letting the blood soak up.

"Thank you." I say quietly. "I didn't know you cared." I feel his hand stop and then continue its movements.

"I don't care." I look up at him and tilt my head.

"Yes you do." He stops and our eyes meet. His expression is stern.

"No I don't, caring is a weakness, love is a weakness." He says as he holds my hand in his.

"Debateable." He sighs.

"Please don't tell me you're one of those ones who believe love is a strength." He drawls out as I shrug.

"I could be, but I was actually going to argue that humanity would be the greatest weakness." He stops moving altogether and stares at me.

"How so?"

"Well, humanity is emotion, when you turn it off you feel nothing, you aren't bound to anything or anyone. It makes you freer to be who you naturally are. You don't love, you don't care, you don't feel, it doesn't cloud your judgement" He looks at me surprised.

"I see you point love, I suppose you're right."

"But it also is your greatest strength. Humanity, emotion, caring can form allies, build friendships, trust and even nations. They lead you to desire, love, have faith, devotion. They motivate you, they give you purpose to live. They allow us to understand, it's a basic ideology engraved into our minds." I look up at him as he stares at me with parted lips. "But those who consider it a weakness usually seek to exploit and use it to overpower others." His eyes narrow.

"That's an interesting perspective Caroline." I can hear the dangerous tone in his voice and I know I've hit a nerve.

"It's the one I believe." He scoffs at me.

"And look where that got you, love, crying in the middle of the woods all alone. But that's what you are aren't you, alone. Your parents didn't want you, neither did your stepfather or your siblings. And yet you still believe in your _perspective_." He hisses and I pull my hands away from him.

"At least I'm not emotionally unstable, one minute I'm laughing and the next I'm pinning people against walls because they piss me off, but I guess that's what happens when your parents try to hunt you and kill you. I haven't reached the stage of running for a thousand years, tell me Klaus, how was it fearing the man who beat you?" He grits his teeth.

"Why don't you tell me how having your whole family want to kill you feels, at least my siblings don't hate me." He shouts as I push him away from me and get off the counter.

"That's not the vibe I got from them, it seems they do hate you, or maybe that's the effect of being daggered for centuries!" I shout as he tenses. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you going to dagger me as well?" I say innocently and he grits his teeth.

"Careful Caroline, you wouldn't want me coming after you, or maybe I won't need to," he comes closer to me and sneers, "you'll probably be dead tomorrow anyway, at least I won't have to dispose of you after you've made me the blood." I raise my hand and slap him across his cheek snapping his face to the side. He growls and pins me to the wall as he grips my hand and neck. "Don't try that again or I will kill you." He hisses and I gran onto his hands causing him to fall to the floor as he screams.

"Don't threaten me Klaus, maybe I'll be the one doing the killing." I hiss into his ear and release him. I turn around and reach for the door.

"Impressive love, but I would be careful, your father wouldn't be proud, it's probably why he doesn't want you around." His words echo in the room and resonate in my ear. My body stills, the breath has been knocked out of me and my body sags in defeat as I realise the truth in his words. My breath hitches as another wave of loneliness envelopes me. "And on top of that your mother didn't want you, maybe Liz will dump you soon enough once she figures out how useless you are." His words pierce me and I hold onto the door trying to support myself. His chuckles makes me shiver as a tear runs down my cheek. I take in a breath and open the door and flash back into the car and curl up in the backseat as my body trembles. I hear the door open and shut as Klaus gets in. He starts the car and we spend the rest of the drive in silence. I curl my fingers around my necklace and feel the edge of the locket dig into my fingers but I don't care.

We pull up to the mansion and I flash inside to my room shutting the door behind me. I whisper a spell making the room soundproof and let myself fall apart.

_**Klaus**_

Her words were like knives cutting into me. One minute we were laughing and the next we were screaming at each other. I admit I shouldn't have taken things that far, I knew her father was a sensitive subject, I knew how she would feel at that moment, alone and empty, hell I'd felt that when I found out about my heritage. She flashed out of the car the moment I had stopped and I sighed deeply. I'm the Original hybrid, I won't be the one apologizing, she started it, and she was the one who kept shooting off her words.

I make my way into the mansion when I'm stopped by the others who are looking at me curiously.

"What did you do to Caroline?" Rebekah hisses as she flashes in front of me. I roll my eyes at her and take off my jacket throwing it to the side.

"None of your concern little sister."

"Niklaus, where did you two go and why do you have Caroline's blood on your shirt?" I look down and realise my arm has droplets of her blood on it from when I had sat beside her.

"It doesn't matter Elijah, don't you have anything better to do. Like go attend some business." I say sarcastically as I try to flash away but am stopped by Kol.

"Look Nik, you're both full of pride so I would say that you go up and apologize to her for whatever you did." He drawls out as he blocks my way.

"Kol move before I dagger you." I hiss.

"Look here Niklaus, that girl made a deal with you, she's providing the one thing you've always wanted and she could just as easily take it away, remember you're bound by the blood oath, not her. Now stop being such a jackass and go say sorry." I growl but my shoulders sag as I realise he's correct. I walks up the stairs to her room and knock.

"Caroline, open the door please." I say quietly. I don't hear anything, I try again. "Sweetheart, please." I press my ear against her door but no sound escapes. "Open this door now, love, before I kick it down." I growl as she doesn't answer. I kick open the door and find her gone but her stuff is still in the room. "Dammit." I hiss as I flash back downstairs. "She's gone." Their eyes turn to me.

"What do you mean Niklaus?'

"I mean she's disappeared, no note but her clothes are still in there."

"Then she's coming back, just trust her a little Nik." Rebekah says. "Maybe it's got something to do with were you went this morning." I shake my head and flash outside and look around but she isn't there. I pick up her strawberry scent and follow it to her house. I make my way in and look around, her scent gets stronger but she isn't there either. I notice her scent lead back outside and keep following it, it merges with a coffee smell and I realise that she's with her mother somewhere. It leads me to the cemetery where I see her mother's car with bags in the backseat. I look over the graves and see a mop of golden hair standing beside another blonde woman, her mother who is dressed in normal clothes instead of her Sheriff's uniform. I listen in to their conversation.

"_I love you mom."_ I hear Caroline say as I move closer towards them. Her eyes emanate loneliness as she looks at her mother.

"_Sweetie, what's brought this on? Did something happen with Klaus?" _Liz takes her daughter's hands in hers.

"_It doesn't matter mom, please, let's just focus on us." _

"_Care, you're worrying me, why did you bring me here sweetie, no one died." _

"_Mom. Look at me." _Caroline cups her mother's cheek as she turns her face.

"_Yes Carebear." _Her nickname makes me smile slightly as I see Caroline blush.

"_Remember what I made you forget_." I hear her whisper and I furrow my brow in confusion, I move closer to them curiously.

"_Oh my god, oh god, Caroline. She died, she's gone Amelia's dead. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Why did you make me forget Caroline, how could you do that to me?" _Amelia? Why would she compel her mother?

"_I had to keep you safe and Amelia safe."_

"_But she's dead, she's lying in her coffin six feet under."_

"_No she isn't Mom"_

"_What…?"_

"_She didn't die, she's alive, she's safe but Samuel is after me again and this time, I might not make it out." _So this has something to do with the ones after her.

"_Caroline what are you talking about, they left us alone, they didn't need you."_

"_But they do know. If they find out about Amelia, they'll take her from me, from us."_

"_She's really alive, my granddaughter is alive?" _Granddaughter, Caroline had a child?

"_Yes, mom. I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I compelled you to forget but I had to to keep everyone safe."_

"_Caroline…if you made me forget to keep us safe…then why did you make me remember?"_

"_I love you mom, out of all the people who could have loved me, you actually did. You and Amelia are everything to me and if I lost you, I, I don't know what I would do."_

"_Caroline…are you going to-" _She's cut off as Caroline cups her cheeks.

"_Mom, I love you." _She says resolutely and I see Liz clench her eyes shut.

"_No, no, you can't you can't make me forget, not this time."_

"_Mom, open your eyes."_

"_No, no, no, please don't…"_

"_Open them…"_

"_Caroline…please…"_

"_I love you, mom" _I see Liz open her eyes slowly which lets a tear fall from each as she looks at Caroline.

"_I love you too my Carebear_." My eyes widen as I notice her eyes dilate ready to compel her mother.

"_Forget me. Forget everything about me, this town, about Amelia. You will not remember me or anything remotely related to me. You will leave this town and explore the world. You will love, live and laugh and keep yourself safe…you will not remember this or any moment we've spent together, just know that you are loved…you will not remember even if you are compelled to, only I can make you remember and you will take vervain everyday as well as wear this necklace at all times. If you are ever in trouble you will phone the number under the name Lia on your phone. I love you mom, I will find you one day, I promise." _Caroline pulls away from her mother._ "Now go…" _Liz stands up and begins walking away as tears fall from her eyes. She gets in the car and drives away leaving Caroline alone sitting by herself on the bench.

**Oooohhhhh, leaving it with so many questions unanswered! **

**I'll update soon, I've got the inspiration rolling in on this story. But I'll leave you with a few questions to wonder about : Who is Amelia? Is she really Caroline's daughter? And if she is, who's the father? Where is Amelia now? **

**See you all next time, bye:D**


	11. Chapter 10

**"**_**She didn't die, she's alive, she's safe but Samuel is after me again and this time, I might not make it out." **_**So this has something to do with the ones after her.**

**"**_**Caroline what are you talking about, they left us alone, they didn't need you."**_

**"**_**But they do know. If they find out about Amelia, they'll take her from me, from us."**_

**"**_**She's really alive, my granddaughter is alive?" **_**Granddaughter, Caroline had a child?**

**"**_**Yes, mom. I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I compelled you to forget but I had to to keep everyone safe."**_

**"**_**Caroline…if you made me forget to keep us safe…then why did you make me remember?"**_

**"**_**I love you mom, out of all the people who could have loved me, you actually did. You and Amelia are everything to me and if I lost you, I, I don't know what I would do."**_

**"**_**Caroline…are you going to-" **_**She's cut off as Caroline cups her cheeks.**

**"**_**Mom, I love you." **_**She says resolutely and I see Liz clench her eyes shut.**

**"**_**No, no, you can't you can't make me forget, not this time."**_

**"**_**Mom, open your eyes."**_

**"**_**No, no, no, please don't…"**_

**"**_**Open them…"**_

**"**_**Caroline…please…"**_

**"**_**I love you, mom" **_**I see Liz open her eyes slowly which lets a tear fall from each as she looks at Caroline.**

**"**_**I love you too my Carebear**_**." My eyes widen as I notice her eyes dilate ready to compel her mother.**

**"**_**Forget me. Forget everything about me, this town, about Amelia. You will not remember me or anything remotely related to me. You will leave this town and explore the world. You will love, live and laugh and keep yourself safe…you will not remember this or any moment we've spent together, just know that you are loved…you will not remember even if you are compelled to, only I can make you remember and you will take vervain everyday as well as wear this necklace at all times. If you are ever in trouble you will phone the number under the name Lia on your phone. I love you mom, I will find you one day, I promise." **_**Caroline pulls away from her mother.**_** "Now go…" **_**Liz stands up and begins walking away as tears fall from her eyes. She gets in the car and drives away leaving Caroline alone sitting by herself on the bench.**

"Wow…" Klaus spun round to see Kol, Rebekah and Elijah standing behind him in the shadows. He glanced over his shoulder back to Caroline who had a tear running down her cheek.

"What the _bloody hell_ are you doing here?" Klaus hissed at them as they looked over him at Caroline who stood up and took a deep breath as she got out her phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Making sure you don't mess up." Kol drawls out as he pulls Klaus back behind the tree as Caroline walks towards the path near them talking on the phone.

"_She misses you Care." _A soft voice came over the line as Caroline walked on the path to her car.

"I miss her too, but I'm coming round in a few minutes, if that's ok?"

"_Of course…Caroline, is something wrong?" _Caroline quickly wiped away a tear which fell from her eye as she shook her head.

"I'm fine, I just need to see my little girl."

"_We're at the park right now, we'll head home now."_

"_I'll meet you there."_

"_We'll be waiting, bye honey."_

"See you soon." Caroline put her phone back in her pocket as she sighed and brushed the locket that hung around her neck letting a small smile cross her face before she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and strode to her car.

"Where do you think she's going?" Rebekah whispered.

"It's obvious that Caroline is going to see her 'little girl'." Elijah said stoically as he put his hands in his pockets and watched the blonde drive off. Kol grabbed his keys and headed towards the car as he glanced over his shoulder at this others.

"Well, come on then, there's no time to waste." The others followed him and got in the car as he began to follow Caroline's car.

"Who do you think Amelia is?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"She said 'my little girl' so I'd say daughter maybe?" Kol replied as he turned the car onto the highway as Caroline drove onto it. "But she's a vampire, vampires can't procreate, can they?"

"Of course not Kol." Klaus said irritated trying to figure out where she was going. After the screaming match they had earlier, Klaus couldn't help but begin to feel guilty, the words he said were things which he believed about himself. Her parents had let her down as his had to him. The look on her face when he had mentioned her real father abandoning her made his heart stutter for a second before he forced it back to normal. Klaus sighed as he got out his phone and dialled her number. Using his vampire hearing, he heard Caroline take out her phone and then place it back on the seat beside her just as '_the number you are calling is not available please-' _floated through his ear and he growled as he ended the call. "She's not picking up."

"Nik, what did you say to her when you both went out."

"Nothing of importance." He lied through gritted teeth but Rebekah scoffed.

"Please, I saw the look on her face when she came back, you hurt her. What did you do?" the blonde hissed as Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you care? You said she was nothing but a tool for us to use."

"And I learnt from my mistake. I actually like her Nik." Klaus scoffed but refused to carry on the conversation.

"Niklaus, keep in mind that she is the one who can help you make hybrids, if something happens to her you won't ever get doppleganger blood."

"Actually, if she dies, the spell seizes and I'll just snatch Miss Gilbert up." Kol tutted.

"Actually brother, you won't be able to. Caroline has pure magic, even with death her spells don't seize, so if she dies the blood oath will still remain intact meaning you can't hurt the doppleganger much less get her blood and the only one who would have been able to lift it would be dead. Meaning-"

"No doppleganger blood, no hybrids."

"And here I thought you would never catch on." Kol says with a smirk.

"I bet this has something to do with Salvatore…" Rebekah murmurs under her breath as Klaus turns to her with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" she sighed.

"When she ran away after the meeting in the Grill, I followed her. Stefan was there as well but he didn't see me. They were arguing and Caroline said something along the lines of hating Damon and wanting to kill him after everything he did to her. Something about not being able to look at him without feeling disgusted. I asked her what she had meant and she said nothing but it was clear she was lying." Klaus clenched his jaw and felt his anger rise up and it was clear to the others as rage emanated from him.

"Whatever it was, Caroline is certainly not focused on the elder Salvatore, but I wonder what she has in Richmond?" Elijah says and they all turn to look at the road sigh showing the way to Richmond.

"Whatever it is, I'll be making sure to get answers. I'm done with the secrets." Klaus murmurs with a resolute voice as they continue to follow.

_**20 mins later…**_

Caroline parked up in front of a little house with a white picket fence, the yard was freshly cut and there was a small porch swing sitting on the side swaying slowly in the breeze. She took in a deep breath as she got out and closed the door focusing her eyes on the house. She glanced around her and saw cars parked on driveways and a few people walking down the pavement with their dogs or small children. Caroline made her way up the path to the door and knocked softly on the oak. The door opened to reveal a dark skinned girl with straight hair parted to the side as she wore a flowy light blue maxi dress.

"Caroline, come in." she said as she glanced over the blonde's shoulder to look down the street and then shut the door when Caroline entered.

"Hey Maddie." Caroline said as she looked down the hall curiously and then turned back to the woman and was embraced in a tight hug.

"Care, I know when you're lying, I always know so I know that you weren't _fine _when we talked on the phone." She says into the blonde's ear who pulls back slowly and sighs.

"I know but I really don't want to talk about any of this." Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them with a big smile on her face. "Where is she?" Maddie nodded and smiled as she walked towards the kitchen and lifted the blinds to see a small girl with blonde curly hair that hung to her shoulders wearing a light blue summer dress with a small white bow around the waist. She was blowing bubbles in the air as she spun with her arms raised and looked at the bubbles which shimmered with curiosity. A small bubble landed on her button nose and she looked at it intently before it popped and she giggled softly. Caroline smiled to herself as she watched the little girl's joy and happiness at such a simple thing. "How has she been?" Caroline whispered as Maddie smiled sadly.

"Good as gold, she misses you everyday…" Caroline felt the tears burn in her eyes but refused to cry. "Caroline whatever is happening now, know that she loves you, we both do." Maddie says quietly as Caroline nods slowly and moves towards the open door and stands in the way watching her.

"Aunt Maddie, look at me!" The girl says as she giggles and spins.

"You're beautiful Amelia…" Caroline says quietly knowing that she'll hear her. The girl freezes with her back to Caroline and lowers her arms. Caroline steps out into the garden which is surrounded with lilies and roses. The girl turns round ever so slowly and tilts her head watching the older blonde.

"Mommy…" she whispers as her eyes fill with tears and her lips curve up into a wide smile. Caroline steps forward again when the girl drops her bubble maker and rushes to Caroline with open arms and throws herself at her. Caroline catches her and holds her tightly as Amelia wraps her arms around her neck and cries into her hair.

"I missed you sweetie." Amelia nods and squeezes tightly.

"I missed you too mommy." Her sweet voice rings in Caroline's ear as she carries her back into the house into the living room and sits down on the sofa with the girl in her arms. Amelia pulls back and cups her cheek as she looks into her mother's eyes.

"You've grown so much, baby…" Caroline whispers as she tucks a strand of Amelia's hair behind her ear.

"Of course I've grown mommy, that's what people do, its life." Amelia smiles as she rubs her small thumbs over the apples of Caroline's cheeks.

"How did you get so wise, sweetie?"

"Aunt Maddie says I get it from you just like I get your feistiness, whatever that means." Caroline sighs with relaxation as she runs her fingers through Amelia's soft golden hair.

"Oh you do Lia, of course you do." Amelia gasps as her eyes widen. "Lia?" Caroline says with a furrowed brow.

"Mommy, can I tell you a secret?" She whispers with wide innocent eyes as Caroline nods.

"Of course you can sweetie." Amelia gets off Caroline's lap and pulled her up the stairs by her hand leading to a room which was painted yellow with a canopy bed in the middle and butterflies hanging from the ceiling. Amelia let go of her mother's hand and moved to a clump of feathers which lay on the bed.

"Mommy, look." Amelia sat on the bed as Caroline kneeled beside her and watched curiously. The blonde girl raised her hands slowly and the feathers began moving up and spinning round in a circle as if they were dancing to music.

"Om my…" Caroline murmured as she looked back at her daughter whose eyes had gold specks shimmering over the light blues. "Sweetie, your eyes…" Caroline lowered her hands slowly as Amelia regained composure and smiled.

"I know, they go a little gold, Maddie said that I have to keep this a secret and I can't tell anyone." Caroline swallowed and hugged her tightly.

"She's right Lia, you can't tell anyone about this. Promise me." Lia nodded.

"I promise mommy." Caroline looked at Maddie whose lips were in a tight line as she nodded at the blonde.

"Sweetie, I need to talk to your mom, how about you go get your bubble maker and put it somewhere safe." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"That means that you're going to have an adult talk, but its ok, just pretend I'm not here." Caroline giggled as the little girl skipped out of the room but then turned to Maddie.

"How long?"

"A few days, she first did it when she wanted a piece of paper which was on the floor. But it's manifesting, she reversed a wilting flower Care, she brought it back to life. We have no idea how much power she has." Caroline sighed as she sat on the bed.

"I know."

"She needs you to explain all of this to her Care, soon she'll be showing her wolf side as well. And you aren't a wolf, you need someone to explain that side to her, someone you can trust."

"Maddie, I know. I'm trying to keep her safe, to make her feel loved, safe and wanted. Something which I didn't have…" Caroline murmured as she ran her fingers through her hair and her phone beeped with a message.

_Where are you? K._

"Why can't we hear anything?" Rebekah muttered as she tried to listen in to the house and hear Caroline but there was nothing, no voice, no sounds.

"It must be spelled by a witch. Whoever lives there is a witch. Now the question is, why would a girl who had pure magic and was already capable of so much, need to go to a witch?" Kol said as he kept his eyes on the house.

"Unless that witch has something which Caroline doesn't want anyone to know about?" Klaus murmurs as he sends Caroline a message.

"Like a child." Elijah says quietly.

"Maddie, I've got to go. I'm going to finish this, once and for all and then return for my little girl." Caroline says when Amelia suddenly appears in the doorway.

"You're leaving again?" Caroline nods slowly with a sad smile.

"Remember what I said."

"You're trying to keep us safe so that we can stay together forever." Lia says slowly as she moves closer to her mother, the older blonde kneels down. "But you've only been here for 5 minutes mommy, there's so much more that I need to tell you about." She says softly.

"I know sweetie, I know. I have 5 more minutes before I need to go. So come here, give me one of those world class hugs, baby." Amelia wraps her arms around her and breathes in her mother's scent and vice versa.

"Mommy, I drew you a picture in school, would you like to see it?" Caroline smiled at her daughter's cuteness as she nodded. Wait here and close your eyes please." Caroline followed her instructions and then she returned with a piece of paper in her hand. "Open." Caroline looked down and saw a her daughter's drawing, a big pink stick figure with a crown on her head and the word 'mommy' written underneath and a small stick figure with butterflies around her holding the other's hand and another one beside her with the words 'aunt Maddie' written under the drawing. Right at the bottom in light blue writing it said 'I love you mommy.' With a big red heart at the end.

"I love it sweetie, it's gorgeous." Caroline whispers trying to keep her tears from falling. "I've got something for you too." Lia's eyes widened in surprise and enthusiasm. Caroline got out a small golden locket necklace and held it in front of Lia, the girl cupped her hands as Caroline placed the necklace there.

"It's beautiful." She says in awe as Caroline giggles at Lia's adorable expression. "Mommy, it's just like yours." Lia reaches out to her mother's necklace and compares the intricate detailing. "It's exactly like yours." She exclaims.

"It is, look inside." Caroline gestures to the locket in her hands which she opens whilst the older blonde opens hers to reveal a small oval picture of herself holding baby Lia.

"It's us." Caroline nods as she takes the necklace and places it around Lia's neck.

"It's for you to remember that even when I'm not here, I'm always watching over you."

"Just like I'm watching over you, right?"

"Right." Caroline felt her phone buzz in her pocket but ignored it. "I have to go now sweetie."

"I know Mommy." Amelia said quietly but covered her sadness with a big teary eyed smile.

"I love you Amelia, my baby." Caroline said as she kissed her cheek softly and cupped her face.

"I love you too." Amelia whispered as she brushed her fingers over Caroline's cheek. Maddie smiled sadly at the mother and daughter as her heart broke watching the goodbye. Caroline gave one last look to Amelia and pulled away to stand.

"I'll come back soon darling, I promise." Amelia nodded and clasped her necklace in her hands tightly. Caroline smiled and then turned to Maddie. "Thank you Maddie, for everything." The woman smiled and embraced the blonde.

"It's my pleasure honey. We'll see you soon, right?"

"Right." Caroline said with a resolute voice as she walked towards the door and glanced back at her daughter who had tears in her eyes and then opened the door to walk out as Maddie and Amelia watched her walk away.

The Originals had been sitting in their car for the last 15 minutes hoping for answers. Elijah continued to look at the house whilst Rebekah was on her phone, Kol listened to music through his headphones and Klaus was staring off into the distance as he tapped the dashboard rhythmically.

"Look." Elijah said and they all turned to see the door open and Caroline walk out of the house as a dark skinned woman stood in the doorway with the door held open. They hadn't noticed the little blonde girl until she called after Caroline.

"Mommy!" Their eyes snapped to the little girl who had tears running down her face as Caroline turned around and dropped to her knees and hugged the girl tightly. "Don't leave me, please. Don't go, I love you mommy, don't leave me behind." They all heard the girl sob into Caroline's shoulder.

"Mommy? That's her daughter?" Rebekah said astonished but as she stared at the girl intently she saw Caroline's features in her, the deep blue eyes and soft blonde hair.

"She's got a kid, that's impossible, she's a vampire!" Kol hissed but he noticed the similar features too.

"I know sweetie, but I have to, to keep you safe." Caroline said with a hoarse voice. The saw her hold the girl tightly and heard the pain in the older blonde's voice. "I love you, remember that, always."

"I promise." Amelia pulled away but didn't let go. "Tell me a story, please." She whispered as Caroline wiped away Lia's tears and chuckled softly.

"Which one?"

"The Queen and her princess." Caroline nodded and picked her up and moved towards the pooch swing and sat down with the little girl in her lap.

"Once upon a time, there was a majestic Queen, who lived in a colourful kingdom where music and art were celebrated. The Queen did not foresee having a child, but she lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time, she was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter for whom she wished only peace and happiness. Still, the Queen had demons who pursued her. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical beings from the land. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon her home, the Queen was driven to send her beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost. The Queen, in her sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once mighty Queen in the room meant for her child. But as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen Queen's realm, little did they that she would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For she believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring her princess home. So that they might live happily ever after." Caroline said softly as she stroked Amelia's hair who played with her necklace as she watched her mother.

"We'll live happily ever after mommy, won't we? You, me and aunt Maddie altogether." Caroline closed her eyes as the tears fell but nodded.

"We will, I promise you, we will." Caroline pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's head as the Originals watched the tender scene hidden in their car.

"Mommy, fight for me. Fight the demons and come back to me." Amelia said quietly as she hugged her mother tightly around the waist and then pulled away to take her hand and make her get up from her seat.

"I will always fight for you, every single moment." Amelia stood at the top of the path which joined to the porch.

"Good. Because I want my happy ever after with you, and no one is going to take that away from us, will they?" Caroline smiled at her daughter's demand but shook her head.

"No one, not ever."

"Good, now mommy, you need to go. I'll be waiting." Amelia said softly as she looked into Caroline's eyes. "I love you…" Amelia squeezed Caroline's hand as Caroline did the same.

"I love you too, my baby. You be good for Aunt Maddie." Lia rolled her eyes.

"I always am." She huffed and Caroline couldn't help but let out a giggle mixed with tears.

"So feisty…"

"I get it from you, mommy"

"I know you do…I know…" Amelia slowly released Caroline's hand but looked up at the woman standing before her.

"I love you, mommy"

"I love you too, Lia" Maddie came out and picked the little girl up and took her back inside as she smiled sadly at Caroline who stood watching her daughter disappear into the house and the door shut behind her. The blonde collapsed against the porch beam as she held it for support, the ears were flooding out of her eyes as she felt her heart crumble and the emptiness return. But it wasn't over, she wasn't gone. Caroline stood on her shaky legs and clasped the locket in her hand as she regained strength and took in a deep breath wiping away her tears. _Fight for me._ Her daughter's voice resounded in her head and that was exactly what she was going to do.

The Originals watched as Caroline told her daughter the story and Rebekah's eyes shimmered with tears as she heard the little girl's words of fighting for her. The Original sniffled as the girls shared their love and then Amelia was taken back inside causing Caroline to collapse against the fence.

"It's real, she's got a daughter." Elijah murmured as he watched the scene and saw the fire in the little girls' eyes as she imparted her words of wisdom to her mother. Kol was stunned but smirked at Amelia's commands and her feisty side like Elijah. Klaus was confused to say the least. Caroline was a vampire, she couldn't procreate, the girl seemed 3 years old which would mean Caroline must have had her when she was human. The story that she had told to the child raised so many more questions. This had to be something to do with Kaleb and Samuel, the whole Harvest ritual, but why keep Amelia a secret, why not tell her friends?

"You're right, did you see the fire in the girl's eyes and the feistiness, she's definitely Caroline's daughter. The question is, why is she here and who would put a 3 year old in danger?" Rebekah whispered as Caroline walked down the path wiping away her tears and got in her car and begun to drive off as Kol followed behind her. Klaus' phone dinged and he opened the message.

_I'll be back soon C._

"Whatever this is, I intend to find out…" he whispered as he narrowed his eyes at the car which Caroline was in. She had lied again, there was something much bigger than just the Harvest ritual going on. She had a daughter who she was trying to protect, from what? Who knows? Samuel, Kaleb or maybe something bigger. All Klaus knew was that he was going to find out. One way or another…


	12. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I've updated but blame it on school and AS exams. Anyway here's the new chapter and most of your questions will probably be answered so I hope you enjoy. I'm hoping to update every Sunday since I won't be able to during the week because of exam prep so let's keep our fingers crossed that I can actually do that for all my stories.

Hope you enjoy it and please review :D

"**You're right, did you see the fire in the girl's eyes and the feistiness, she's definitely Caroline's daughter. The question is, why is she here and who would put a 3 year old in danger?" Rebekah whispered as Caroline walked down the path wiping away her tears and got in her car and begun to drive off as Kol followed behind her. Klaus' phone dinged and he opened the message.**

_**I'll be back soon C.**_

"**Whatever this is, I intend to find out…" he whispered as he narrowed his eyes at the car which Caroline was in. She had lied again, there was something much bigger than just the Harvest ritual going on. She had a daughter who she was trying to protect, from what? Who knows? Samuel, Kaleb or maybe something bigger. All Klaus knew was that he was going to find out. One way or another…**

"Brother, it's a full moon tonight." Elijah said stoically as he watched Klaus become frustrated, something which had happened on the last full moon when he refused to turn. "Will you be turning tonight?"

"No." Klaus said as they entered Mystic Falls following Caroline.

"May I ask why?"

"No you may not." Klaus gritted out as he leaned back and closed his eyes trying to sort through all the questions in his head. They descended into silence when Klaus took a deep breath and reopened his eyes. "Kol, stop the car." Kol narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I want to get out, stop the car." Kol stopped at the side near the woods and Klaus got out and slammed the door shut.

"Nik, where are you going?"

"Doesn't matter, I'll be home soon. Go." Kol glanced at him and then shrugged as they drove back to the mansion. Klaus got out his phone and texted Caroline.

_We need to talk, meet me at the cellars in the woods. K._

He was going to get some answers and he knew that if he and his siblings all confronted her she'd be reluctant to open up. Klaus flashed to the site and waited for Caroline to come as he lit the wooden torches in the cellar to create some light in the dark place.

Caroline had just got the message from Klaus, _what the hell does he want now._ She was angry, after their fight earlier Caroline was confused, one minute he was comforting her and the next they were shouting. _Talk about being bipolar. _Caroline parked next to the woods and flashed to the cellars and stopped just outside. What if this was a trap and he was going to kill her? _Suck it up Forbes, you are much more capable than he is. _Caroline glanced around but saw nothing which seemed potentially threatening, then she listened into the cellar and heard Klaus' breathing. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way down the stone steps to a lit room where Klaus was standing with his back turned to her.

"Klaus?" He turned slowly and narrowed his eyes at her. She could tell there was something off about him but she couldn't pinpoint it exactly. "Judging by your posture, you're not happy for some reason. What a shocker." The blonde said sarcastically but Klaus continued to scrutinise her with his gaze. He flashed behind her and shut the gate, locking it and returned to stand a few feet in front of her. Caroline cocked her eyebrow as she glanced over her shoulder at the gate. "You do realise that that's not going to stop me from getting out of here, right?" Klaus gritted his teeth in frustration. "Seriously?! You told me to meet you here, what did you want?" Caroline crossed her arms and stood tall with her chin raised trying not to show any fear. She swallowed as gold flashed in his eyes. "Klaus, your eyes…" Klaus furrowed his brow and looked away before looking back at her with his normal blue eyes. "It's the full moon tonight…" he nodded and then stepped forward.

"Where were you?" Klaus said in a deadly voice.

"I was busy, why does it matter to you?" His lips tightened.

"Tell me the truth Caroline, where did you go?" His jaw hardened and Caroline clicked her tongue.

"It doesn't matter." Klaus took in a ragged breath and stilled as his body tensed. "After what you said, I don't need to explain myself to you. You know what, this isn't even worth it." Caroline murmured and then turned to break the lock to leave when Klaus grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Where did you go?" His voice was a deadly whisper and Caroline huffed.

"Fine I went back to the university, there, happy?" Klaus tightened his hold on her as he backed her into the gate leaving only an inch of space between their lips.

"You're lying. I know where you went, to visit your precious _Amelia._ "Klaus smirked as he saw Caroline's eyes widen.

"How…"

"I followed you. Compelling your mother to get out of town was a nice touch but the real shocker was finding out about you sweet little daughter. Now, the thing is sweetheart, I'm tired of all the lies and the truths you've omitted so we're going to stay here until you've told me every single detail." Caroline pushed him back and shook her head.

"No." Klaus tilted his head,

"No?"

"No. I'm not being ordered around, I've had a lifetime full of that already."

"I want to know."

"And I want world peace, but we don't' always get what we want, do we." Caroline said sarcastically. Klaus smirked as he took off his jacket and threw it to the side landing on a rock.

"Well, love, you're going to have to tell me everything, or I could just compel it out of you."

"Go ahead, _love." _Caroline smirked as Klaus moved back to her and cupped her face and dilated his eyes.

"Tell me everything." The blonde laughed and raised her hands to remove his.

"Nice try."

"But you're not on vervain, I can't smell it on you."

"Another little advantage, I can't be compelled."

"Well then I suppose that we're going to have to do this the hard way." Klaus rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a wooden stick which was lying on the floor. Caroline scoffed.

"What, you're going to torture me to get answers, Fine." Caroline took off her jacket and threw it to the side as she placed her locket inside her shirt to protect it. "But just to warn you, I've endured a month full of torture, so I won't break." Klaus looked at her intently as he approached her slowly. His mind was rushing through thoughts. _I've endured a month of torture. _Her words had caused an ache in his dead heart, looking at her standing so defiantly brought back his human days. When he used to be weak, scared and vulnerable. And yet this girl before him, who had endured so much loneliness stood tall and didn't back down.

He dropped the wood onto the floor at Caroline's feet and instead reached out his fingers to her. Caroline looked into his eyes, which were locked onto hers, curiously. He ran his fingers along the gold chain around her neck and then gently pulled the locket out.

"You gave the same one to her…" he murmured as he opened the locket to see the picture of her and Amelia in it. "She's in danger, isn't she?" He looked at her and she nodded slowly. Closing the locket he lowered it back down the inside of her shirt but remained stood in front of her. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly as Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she murmured in disbelief.

"For what I said, I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to not be loved, for your parents to not want you. I'm sorry for the way I lashed out. You didn't deserve it." Klaus said sincerely as Caroline nodded.

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have talked about your parents or made assumptions." Klaus nodded and moved back as he sighed. "Klaus, you can't tell anyone about Amelia." He turned around.

"The others know."

"No…" Klaus nodded.

"Kol, Rebekah and Elijah were with me when we saw you two together." Caroline swallowed hard as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Who's after her Caroline and why?"

'Promise me something first. Promise me that you won't use her against me in any way. Amelia stays out of everything. Promise me." Klaus swallowed as he heard the tremor in her voice.

"I promise."

"Ammexiturae" Caroline whispered causing the gate to glow and a white line to round around the corners of the cellar as Klaus looked on in confusion. "Soundproof spell." Klaus nodded as Caroline sat down against the wall on her jacket and took a deep breath in as she began to talk.

"Amelia is my daughter, yes, she's 3 years old. I had her when I was 16. Remember when Bonnie asked about those 6 months I wasn't in town?" Klaus nodded as he sat down beside her and listened intently. "I was 5 months into my pregnancy when I left to live with my dad and his partner, Steven. My mom told everyone that I was visiting and temporarily going to school there when I was actually going through morning sickness, cravings and doctor's appointments. I gave birth on 16 October 2011 to a beautiful baby girl, Amelia Elizabeth Forbes. I stayed with them for a few more months and then returned for a week to pack up my stuff and move to Florida. That same week Stefan and Damon had come into town and because of having Amelia, I didn't take vervain, I didn't want to hurt her. Stuff happened and I was compelled. My birthday was a week later and I was killed and turned into a vampire."

"What stuff happened?" Caroline sighed as she stretched out her legs and leaned her head back.

"Damon compelled me to be his blood bag, he…abused me and I had no idea. I lost a week with my daughter because of him and then when I was turned I couldn't go anywhere near my daughter because I had the urge to drain her blood." Caroline's eyes began filling with tears as the memories swept into her head. Klaus' jaw clenched tightly as his fingers curled up into fists. "Once I was turned, I remembered everything he did to me, I thought I lost my magic because of him but I didn't. Stefan taught me how to control it but my bloodlust wasn't as big since I was half witch but it was still difficult. It took me 3 months to not want to drain my daughter's blood. It turned out that her blood was 'pure'. She has pure magic running through her as well as wolf blood. She doesn't carry the gene for some reason but can turn at will instead. She's a hybrid like you but natural. I couldn't control it in the beginning so I refused to go anywhere near her. But it hurt. I don't know much about wolf lore, but when a wolf has children she becomes bound to them, even parting for a while is painful to her. And that's what happened to me. I don't how, because I'm still learning all these ins and outs of the supernatural, but It physically hurt at the beginning when I couldn't go anywhere near her without feeling the temptation of her blood. It took me 6 months to get it under control afterwards. I visited her when she lived with my dad because it was still difficult to hide the bloodlust for her but when that was mixed with hurting, it made me even weaker and more susceptible to the allure. I visited every week for two months until Samuel found me. I met my half siblings, as you know, and then he tortured me. I ran away when I found out what they were really up to. The Harvest Ritual. I knew it was dangerous to visit Amelia just as I knew that they were going to go after people who were close to me like my dad and Steven. I compelled my dad and Steven to forget about Amelia. I took her away and hid her with Maddie. You saw her, right?"

"Yes, she's a witch."

"Yep. She's a Halliwell witch, ever heard about them?" He shook his head.

"Kol probably has. They are just as powerful as Bennetts but most were killed by Mikael." His eyes widened at the name.

"Mikael?"

"Yep. They refused to help him since they knew he was ruthless. They saw the existence of vampires as a balance to the werewolves so they refused to help him track you down and kill you all. Instead Mikael killed them but one of the daughters was hidden away and lived to continue the Halliwell line ending at Maddie. She's Lia's guardian and protector since I can't be there all the time. Maddie's been raising her for the past few years and Lia's grown to love her fun aunt Maddie. But back to the story, I then compelled my mom to forget Amelia and if that was broken to believe that she had died. Today was my first time seeing my daughter again in 4 months."

"Why so long?"

"Samuel and the others were after me to complete the Harvest Ritual during that time and I couldn't risk them finding out about her."

"What would happen if they did?"

"They would kill her." Klaus' lips parted in shock as they stared at each other for a few moments. "She has enough magic to power 1000 Harvest Rituals so no further sacrifices would be needed."

"That's why you don't want anyone finding out, they would take her." Caroline nods slowly as she pulls out her locket and opened it to see the small picture.

"Do you want to know something weird?" He looked at the picture but nodded. "When a husband dies, the wife becomes a widow, when parents die, the child becomes an orphan, when a brother dies, the sister becomes lonely. But when your child dies, the mother always remains a mother no matter what…" Caroline brushed her thumb over Lia's face as Klaus slowly intertwined their fingers. "If it means that I have to endure the pain of not seeing her, not hearing her voice or being near her, I will do it if it means that she'll survive and that she is safe. I grew up not knowing who I was, trying to make my way on my own, I won't let my daughter ever feel like that. I will always want her, even if it means enduring this emptiness…" Caroline whispered as the room fell into silence.

"Who's the father?"

"No one important, I had a one night stand, she was the result. One of my rebellious days, but I wouldn't change it for the world." She smiled to herself.

"She's a lucky girl…" Klaus murmured as his voice cracked slightly. Caroline glanced through the gate and realised darkness had fallen and the moon was up. "You're strong Caroline, stronger than anyone I've ever had the honour to meet." Caroline looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you." Klaus nodded when he closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. "Klaus, are you ok?" He nodded and gestured towards the gate.

"The moon's up, I'm feeling the urge to change." Caroline began feeling a burning sensation over her skin like she had many times before.

"Yeah. Even though I'm not a proper wolf, I can still feel it calling out to me." Klaus looked at her curiously.

"How?" she held out her arms.

"My skin feels tingly, like pins and needles but less annoying."

"Have you ever tried to figure out if you can turn?"

"I don't know how to." Klaus got up and held out his hand to her which she took slowly to be pulled up with him.

"Concentrate."

"What?"

"I'll help you try and turn, just concentrate on the feel of the moon."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"I have no idea." Caroline rolled her eyes causing Klaus to smirk.

"That's reassuring. I'm not turning tonight Klaus, I don't want to."

"Too scared?"

"Too cautious. You can turn if you like." Klaus shook his head.

"_Too scared?"_ Caroline mocked him in a British voice.

"That was horrible, love" he chuckled as Caroline shrugged her shoulders but her eyes widened as Klaus' eyes glowed yellow and black veins rippled under his eyes.

"Klaus…" Caroline said murmured as Klaus looked down and shook his head but hiding the veins but his eyes remained yellow. "You're eyes are still…." Klaus let out a low growl in response and clenched his fists.

"Caroline, get out." She didn't move just stared at his back as his back tensed.

"Klaus-"

"Get out, now!" He growled flashing forward to the back wall and punching it. "I'm turning and for some reason I can't control it. Get out Caroline!" She backed away slowly towards the gate when she froze as Klaus collapsed to his knees and his spine broke. The blonde flashed to his side and touched his shoulder to earn a deep growl from him. "Caro- ahhhh!" He roared as he fell to his side and his shirt ripped in half. Caroline panicked as she saw his body begin to tremble furiously and his legs break. She had never witnessed a wolf turn before but she knew this wasn't supposed to happen, he was Klaus, a hybrid. He was supposed to turn without any pain and yet the display in front of him showed the exact opposite. She watched as he turned onto his back and his ribs contorted under his skin as he continued to scream in pain. His eyes suddenly flashed open and focused on her. "Get out, or I'll kill you Caroline. You need to leave. Now!" He screamed again as his limbs broke and his entire body twisted.

"Klaus, you can control it. You're a hybrid you have a choice. Just stop." He shook his head.

"I can't, I'm trying it."

"Just breathe through it, Klaus, focus on my voice." She knelt down and placed her hands on his face as he screamed and tried to move away but she urged him to look at her. "Klaus, control it." He shook his head as he twisted away onto his front and raised himself onto his knees and hands. Caroline watched in shock as his legs reset and his fingers snapped.

"Run, NOW!" He bellowed out and Caroline froze for a moment before backing away to the gate and unlocking the lock to open it.

"I'll be right here Klaus, I'm not leaving you." He responded with a feral growl as he raised his head and bared his elongated fangs at her. She swallowed hard and got out locking the gate and moving back slowly watching as his trousers ripped as did his shoes and an ear piercing scream shattered her ears. Caroline closed her eyes as she continued to move back and closed the wooden door from the outside and slid down the stone wall to sit on the floor but kept her hearing focused on him. Tears filled her eyes as she heard his anguished screams which soon turned into wolf howls.

It went on for 20 minutes before the air was filled with low growls and scratches to the solid ground. Caroline breathed in deeply as she got up slowly and moved towards the wooden door lifting the panel in the middle to see a large sandy blonde wolf with deep blue eyes turning slowly in circles behind the gate. Caroline gasped at it turned towards her freezing suddenly and boring his eyes into hers.

"Klaus…" she whispered and the wolf tilted its head still observing her. Caroline opened the wooden door slowly and stepped into the room as the wolf watched her. She closed the door behind her keeping her eyes locked on him. She stepped forward cautiously towards the gate in between them acting as the only physically barrier herself and the wolf. She swallowed as she reached out to the gate and placed her hands on the bar crouching down to his level. She could feel the cool air hit her from behind as it entered through cracks in the wooden door making her shiver slightly as she remembered that her jacket was on the other side of the gate.

The sandy blonde wolf stepped closer and then stilled before turning away and ambling towards the side where Caroline's jacket lay on the floor. He sniffed it for a second before gently picking it up by the collar between his teeth and dragging it towards the gate. Caroline watched his movement and her jaw dropped as he lay the jacket before her behind the gate. When Caroline didn't move he nudged it further towards her and watched as she slowly reached out her fingers between the bars and grasped the hem of her jacket. She froze as the wolf lowered its head towards her finger slowly waiting for him to bare his teeth as an obvious sigh of aggression. But he didn't, instead he nudged her fingers with his nose and then looked up at her with his sapphire blue eyes. Caroline slowly let go of the jacket and raised her fingers slightly to him causing him to lower his mouth to them. Unexpectedly, his tongue peeked out from his mouth and licked her soft fingers and then drew back before repeating the action.

"Klaus, do you recognise me?" she whispered and he raised his head slightly before nodding. She smiled at his response before pulling back her fingers. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked causing him to snort and move away from her to the middle of the room before turning back to her. "I've never seen a wolf before, so please don't attack me." She said quietly earning a huff from him as he sat on his hind legs. Caroline unlocked the padlock and pushed the gate ajar. She stepped in waiting for Klaus to attack her but he didn't, he remained still in the middle watching her before laying his head on his paws in boredom. Caroline giggled slightly as she tread carefully past the gate shutting it behind her. "So you're like a docile pup in this form?" the wolf peaked up and growled at her before laying back down causing Caroline to scoff. "I think I prefer you like this, a little les arrogant." She murmured as she stepped closer and saw the wolf scowl at her. She rolled her eyes at him before stopping. "How long are you going to stay like this for?" He didn't move and Caroline shook her head. "You can't talk, right, forgot about that." He let out a sound which seemed as if he was chuckling. "Don't' laugh at me, wolfy." She said as he stood up and moved towards her. She crouched on the floor as he came closer and was levelled to his height. He moved around her to the gate to pick up her jacket and then pull it towards her. She reached out taking it from his move before looking at the jacket. "Ew, wolf slobber." He huffed before moving to another rock and dragging his own jacket using his paws out from behind and offering it to her. She sighed as she took it and put it on protecting herself from the cold which filled the room as the night descended. "So now what?" He continued to stare at her so she lifted her hand and set it against his cheek and brushed her thumb against the soft golden fur. He stepped closer causing her hands to slide past his cheek and into his thick fur along his side. "You're gorgeous." She murmured and he raised his eyes to look at her with a tilt of his head. "Yes, I just complemented you, get over it." She smirked as he shook his head but his mouth curled up into what seemed to be a smile but her smirk faltered as she looked at him in confusion.

"Why did you turn? You're a hybrid, but yet you couldn't control it. Why not?" She asks absentmindedly as she runs her fingers through his long fur, brushing it through and caressing it as she tried to think of a plausible answer. "It's just a normal full moon tonight, isn't it?" He shrugged as he sat on his hind legs again and Caroline crossed her legs and looked at him. "Maybe this is just a one off, maybe it's a malfunction?" She shook her head as she focused back on the creature in front of her. "And why the hell are you so…tame, shouldn't you be ripping my head off?" He whimpered as he nodded ashamedly causing Caroline to laugh. "God, you're so adorable." He rolled his eyes at her before moving away and circling her. "What are you doing?" She asked as he stilled and his tail wagged, he looked around and then back at her before gesturing to the wall where he sat down. She followed him and sat with her back to the wall and her legs outstretched. He moved closer to her and lay his head on her lap and purred quietly as she ran her fingers over him again gently causing him to close his eyes and revel in her touch. "Oh my God." She says and Klaus lifts his head in confusion. "You're going to be naked tomorrow morning, aren't you?" He nods slowly, "Where's your phone?" he nudges the pocket of the jacket she's wearing and she reaches in to get his phone. "I'm going to call Elijah to drop off some clothes for you, ok?" He huffs and lowers his head again resting on her thighs as she continued to stroke his fur. "I'll take that as a yes." She dials Elijah's number and waits for him to pick up.

"_Hello."_

"Hi Elijah."

"_Miss Forbes?"_

"Yeah, um, I need a favour."

"_Yes?"_

"Could you come to the Lockwood cellar with some blankets and clothes for Klaus?"

"_Of course, but, why?"_

"Klaus turned into a wolf so he needs some clothes to change into in the morning."

"_Has Niklaus hurt you?" _He asks worriedly as Klaus growls, Caroline giggles at his reaction.

"No. I'm fine, could you hurry please."

"_I'll be there." _He hangs up as Caroline does the same.

"Klaus." She says and he lifts his head as she takes a picture of him on his phone. He growls lowly as he realises what she's done. "Oh, calm down Klausy, it's no big deal." He tries to snatch the phone from her hand but she pulls away making Klaus get up and growl again. "Seriously." She says as she waves the phone around away from him. He rolls his eyes and then licks her cheek with his tongue causing her to freeze letting him get the phone and flings it to the opposite wall as he laughs.

"Eeeewww, you just licked me!" Caroline said in disbelief as Klaus continued to chuckle and then laid his head back in her lap. "I'm so getting back at you for that." She murmured as she wiped her cheek with the sleeve of his jacket. She stilled as her hearing focused on footsteps coming down the stairs and Klaus whined as he heard it as well and got up standing in front of Caroline as if he was protecting her. The door opened to reveal Elijah with a bag as Kol and Rebekah followed him in.

"Caroline." He said but froze as his eyes fell on the wolf guarding her. Klaus snarled at them as he stood tall. "Niklaus?" Elijah murmured never before having seen his brother in wolf form.

"Nik?" Rebekah whispered as she stepped closer earning a loud growl from Klaus who bared his teeth.

"And I thought normal Nik was scary." Kol said as he peeked over Elijah's shoulder. Caroline placed her hand on Klaus' back as she tried to move around him but was stopped when Klaus stepped in front of her.

"Klaus, calm down, they're you're siblings, they won't hurt us." She said causing Klaus to look at her and then turn back to the others. "Hi, guys."

"Caroline, are you crazy?!" Rebekah hissed. "He could kill you." The younger blonde rolled her eyes as she petted the sandy wolf who was preening at her attention.

"Its fine, he hasn't hurt me and I don't think he will." Caroline said as she moved past him towards them and opened the gate. Elijah stepped forward through the gate and handed her the bag, before he knew it Klaus had lunged towards him just as his fingers brushed Caroline's. They saw the wolf lunge and Caroline snapped the gate shut and stood in front of him. "Klaus!" He stopped but growled at the others. "Stop it, seriously. They're trying to help and all you do is growl and snarl at them." He bared his teeth at her. "Don't you snarl at me Mr, I'm helping you so be quiet and sit." She said as she waved her finger at him. He stood tall before whining and sitting back on his hind legs. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief as she nodded. "Good. Now, I think its better that we stay here for tonight so that you don't snap at your siblings again. Ok?" Klaus nodded slowly before moving towards the bag she had in her hand and taking it from her to place it against the wall.

"Are you sure about this Caroline, you never know when he could…?" She turned back to Elijah and nodded.

"We'll be fine, Elijah." She said before walking towards Klaus and sitting against the wall again. She pulled out a few blankets just as Klaus rested his head on her lap again and closed his eyes, she covered herself and him with a blue blanket and got out the pillow which Elijah had brought as well and placed it behind her to lean against. She looked back at the others who were staring at the scene. "We'll be ok, go home, we'll come back in the morning.'' Elijah nodded and looked at Klaus who had begun snoring lightly and then turned around leaving the cellar with Rebekah and Kol. Caroline sighed as they left but smiled down at the wolf in her presence who moved his head closer to her as she caressed his fur.

"Night Klaus…" he purred lowly in response causing Caroline to giggle softly as she focused on his slow heartbeat and growing snores.

**Hope you liked it, I know some of you will hate me for leaving it at this but next chapter will be epic, I promise.**

**Next chapter: Klaus wakes up and he and Caroline have a cute moment, her family make the first move against her, Caroline will fight back and show her true power. Her biological mother makes an appearance.**


End file.
